Separated Halliwell
by FallenConfessor
Summary: When Piper is tricked and kidnapped by a bunch of demons, she has three days left to live. But can her sisters, Leo and some surprise returns save her in time? [FINISHED]
1. Chapter 1

_Separated Halliwell_

{March 24th 2005. Day 3}

_What did I do to deserve this?_ thinks Piper to her self. She stands in a small little room, only lit with two torches hanging on the wall. She wears a long grey, ripped gown provided to her by some demons. The air is cold, and the floor is freezing. She's bare foot and finds it hard to stay in one place. In the corner of the room, is a small hammock with no pillow or bed sheets. With her arms folded, she slowly walks over to the hammock and sits down on it. As it slowly rocks from side to side, a rock door slides open and a green small demon, full of boils arrives with a plate full of rice.

"Here is your food" he growls placing the plate on the floor, and walking out of the cold damp room. The rock door slides closed as Piper gets up and reaches for her rice. She looks at and tears whelm up in her eyes. "Help me" she whispers picking up the plate, when suddenly a cock roach crawls out. Screaming with shock, she drops the plate as it smashes on the floor and shards of glass cut into Piper's legs.

Quickly hopping backwards with pain, she falls and hits the hammock hard as it rips in the middle, and Piper falls down it. The commotion is heard out side, when a big bulky demon full of boils walks in as the door slides open. Piper looks up horrified, "No please, it was a mistake" she pleads. "We give you food, and you through it on the floor?!" he yells at Piper making her jerk backwards slightly. "I'm sorry, I swear" she says raising her hands in front of her.

The demon approaches Piper as she cringes. "Now there's a sight" he says with a smirk, "A charmed one is afraid of a demon" he says. Bending down he grabs Piper by the down and lifts her up, slightly ripping the fabric. Piper looks on scared and worried, as he looks at her with his green flaring eyes. His boils just inches away from her face. He breaths onto Piper, as she tries not to cringe from it. "I'm going to teach you a lesson witch!" he shouts at her.

In the hallway out side the cell, two demons are about to walk out, as they hear Piper screaming and the sound of hitting and screaming is heard. They smile to them self's as the demon slowly makes his way out of the room looking satisfied. "Get her good Mandark?" asks the demon that delivered Piper's food. The rock wall slowly slides back into place, as Mandark approaches the two demons. "Yes I did, Gabby. Witches these days, need to learn a lesson or to" tells Mandark.

Gabby and the other demon chuckle from comment, as a large rock door opens up, and the three walk into it. It was a lift that made its way down, but Piper lays in her room crying. Her clothing was nearly all torn, as she pulls it together with her hands.

She sits there rocking from side to side, in fear and tears. "Somebody please help me" repeats Piper over and over again.

{Three days earlier. March 21st 2005. Day 1}

It's 9:34 am, as Piper's alarm rings by her bedside. She quickly turns around to hit the clock, but instead rolls out of her bed with a thump on the floor. With her head buried on the floor, she lets out a small cough before saying, "Ouch"

9:40am now and Phoebe is in the kitchen with a cup of tea in her hands, and holding the news paper with her other three hand. She now has long blond hair down to her shoulders, wearing her bunny pajamas. Phoebe looks at the paper while moving into the dining room. However, not looking where she is going slams into the table knee first. "Ow! Gosh!" she shouts dropping her cup of tea, as her hot tea spills onto her Pj's with some running down onto her chest. "Oh god!" she screams.

"Hot, oh god so hot!" she screams dropping the paper. Paige then comes running down the stairs and into the dining room, with a blind fold on her head, hair out of place and wearing red Pj's with white spots. She has long black hair which reaches down to her shoulders, and finally has a tan after spending time in Spain with her sisters for a holiday. "Demon?" she shouts looking at Phoebe, with tea stains on her and the carpet. "Or urine problem?" laughs Paige.

"Oh you are so not funny, Piper is going to freak if she finds these stains. "OK you're right, if we clean this up before she-." before Paige can finish, Piper walks down the stairs and looks in their direction wearing a black blouse and long trousers. "Oh my god!" screams Piper. Paige who has her back turned towards Piper cringes her face and bites her lip, while Phoebe quickly grabs the paper and walks away. "Paige did it!" shouts Phoebe, quickly jogging off into the kitchen.

Paige looks shocked at Phoebe, as Piper turns even more angry. "I have to be at work soon Paige, and there you go totally destroying my house!" shouts Piper. Paige turns around, but before she can answer Piper storms off and out the door. "Don't wait up" shouts Piper walking out and closing the door. Phoebe then pokes her head from around the kitchen, and bites her lip.

"I am so, so, so, so sorry Paige" she says. Paige looks at her, while looking at her furious but in a joking way. "Oh you're so dead!" shouts Paige chasing after Phoebe. "AH!" she laughs running around the table and Paige follows after her. "Oh please Phoebe, just let me pound on you" laughs Paige. Phoebe runs into the conservatory. However, getting a few feet Phoebe slips and slides into the little table. Paige stops in her tracks and just laughs at her sister, while Phoebe quickly starts to laugh as well.

"I love you" smiles Paige, "You too little sis" smiles Paige. Paige walks over to her sister and lends out her hand. Phoebe looks slightly embarrassed and grabs onto Paige's hand as she is helped up. "Now where were we?" smirks Paige. Phoebe widens her eyes smiling, and turns to run as a brick wall appears infront of them. "Oh god!" screams Phoebe falling to her butt again.

She quickly gets up and joins Paige, when suddenly the large rectangle blue rock, opens what looks to be eyes. "Wow, this is something you don't see everyday" says Paige. Phoebe looks at her sister confused and then back at the rock. The rock is equal to Paige's size. Suddenly a mouth is formed, and then arms and legs. "Ok...Um...This is new" says Phoebe. "Stupid witches!" shouts the rock. Phoebe sarcastically, pretends that it hurt her feelings by looking upset. "Gosh, out of everything that demons and the down right weird have said to me, that hurt me the most" she says.

Paige looks at her sister, then back at the rock as it stretches out his arm and hits Phoebe hard in the face. Screaming, Phoebe is sent flying into the cupboard breaking it in half. "Phoebe!" shouts Paige watching her sister crash land. She turns her attention back to the rock demon as it forms a rock sized football, in its hands and pulls back his hand. "Uh oh!" shouts Paige, as he launches the rock ball at Paige. She quickly orbs out the way, as the rock ball smashes through the conservatory windows, shattering it and a few windows around it. Paige orbs back in and looks at the damage, "OK Piper is going to be extra mad" says Paige.

As he swings at Paige, she ducks from the impact and kicks him upright causing no damage on him, but he hurts her foot in the process. Pain in her face, she holds her foot with agony. "Ouch!" she shouts. It then raises it's huge rock foot to plumage it down onto Paige's face, but Phoebe manages to skid across the floor and push her sister as well of her self out the way. "Phoebe my foot..." says Paige with tears in her eyes. "It's OK honey, my back ain't doing so well" sympathizes Phoebe, "Really?" asks Paige surprised, "The way you skidded across that floor..." Suddenly a huge rock fist hits the floor between the girls, causing a little hole and cracked flooring. "Discuss this later before we get rock pummeled?" asks Phoebe rushed.

"Deal" nods Paige, grabbing onto her sister and orbing away. However, Paige's orbs seem weak as she only manages to travel into the sitting room. The orbs are reaformed above ground, as her and Phoebe fall onto the couch. "Ah!" shouts Phoebe and Paige in unison. Hitting the couch, they notice the rock demon approach them with an Axe in hand. "Now there's a neat trick" says Paige, and Phoebe blows some hair out of her eyes. "Where did he get that from?" wonders Paige. He draws the Axe back, and plumages it towards the two girls. Quickly separating, he cuts the middle of the couch, as they fall sidewards and the girls crash into one another.

The rock demon draws the Axe that he's wielding, as Piper walks in through the door. "Forgot my club-." she then notices the rock demon with the Axe, as it falls down towards Paige. "Keys!" she shouts startled. Raising her hands in front of her, she freezes the Axe and the demon inches away from Paige. "Oh my god, Paige!" shouts Piper running over to her sister. "Why didn't you orb?" asks Piper, before Paige can answer she notices her couch. "Oh dear god my couch!" she shouts, quickly catching her self and pulling Paige out the way.

"OK honey lets go. Phoebe join me yea?" asks Piper, but Phoebe is unable to move. "Bad back" replies Phoebe. "Of all the times for Leo to be away on an urgent meeting" shouts Piper, as the rock demon unfreezes, and the Axe hits the floor with a loud clash. Piper notices Paige with her right foot above the floor. "Twisted your ankle?" asks Piper, "A little" confesses Paige. "OK well you can hop!" shouts Piper, letting go of Paige and dragging up Phoebe. "Ow!" she screams.

"Your live" says Piper with pressure in her voice from picking up Phoebe. The rock demon swings his Axe, as Piper ducks and quickly hands Phoebe to Paige. "Axe!" yells Paige holding her free hand out. The Axe from the rock demon orbs away, and into Paige's hands. Smiling, she suddenly feels the weight of the Axe, as her face shows surprise and a "Uh oh" look. The Axe falls to the ground along with Paige and Phoebe. Piper notices and gives out a short laugh at the sight, before turning to the rock demon. "You know what you are?" asks Piper, ducking a punch by the rock demon. "Humor me" growls the demon. "Rubble" finishes Piper. The rock demons eyes widen as he knows what's to come.

Piper raises her hands in front of her and blows up the demon. Rocks fly out every where, as Piper ducks and covers her self. The Axe then turns to little pebbles, as Piper turns towards her sister then looks at her watch. "9:56, gosh I'm so going to be late for the health inspection" says Piper. "Wha" asks Paige surprised and slightly annoyed. "I'm really sorry, but I missed the last one, and if I miss this one my club will get closed down. I'm so sorry honey, just keep calling for Leo" says Piper rushing up and grabbing the club keys by the table. Quickly looking at her watch she notices that it 9:59 "Oh crap!" she shouts running out the door.

"Now what?" asks Phoebe looking at her sister, knowing that both can't get up. Paige claps her lips shuts and tilts them to one side. Looking around the manor she lets out a short frustrated sigh. "Leo!" she shouts.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

March 25th 2005. Day 4}  
  
Piper Halliwell, is laying in her cold damp cell, on the floor freezing and not getting a single 'Z' She curls her self up terrified and upset, with a black eye and bruised body. If I only told my sisters that I loved them thinks Piper as a tear rolls down her cheek. It's now day light and Piper can hear the sound of screams coming from behind the rock walls. Her face and all of her body is dirty, as she ain't had a batch in over three days.  
  
Piper slowly sits up wiping a tear away, as her rock door slides open. She looks up as heat fills into her room. In walks Gabby with her long messy, uneven yellow hair. Smiling at Piper with those black and yellow teeth makes Piper cringe inside. "Hello my dear" says Gabby, "What do you want with me?" asks Piper as a cold shiver runs down her spine, expecting the worse from her reply.  
  
Gabby looks at Piper, "Oh I don't want you. Our master, Mandark wants to do something to do, he just wont tell us what exactly" replies Gabby in a croaky voice. "I don't believe you" says Piper slowly becoming braver. Gabby looks surprised and slightly annoyed, as she turns towards Piper. "I beg your pardon?" asks Gabby. "You're a demon and demons lie. I want to see my sisters, I want to see my husband and my son. Do you understand me?" commands Piper standing up.  
  
"Well I'm sorry, only not, but I can't help you with that. I came in here to collect you. Mandark would like to see you" says Gabby grabbing a pair of handcuffs with a blue aura around it. "Oh really? Mandark wants to see me?" asks Piper smirking. "Now get here!" shouts Gabby, "Sweet of you, but I'm picking the no answer, on an account that you're ugly and god, get some tic tacs!" shouts Piper. "You little Bit-." shouts Gabby, but before she can continue, Piper kicks her foot up, uppercutting Gabby's chin with her foot. Shouting, Gabby's head whips back as she drops the aura covered hand cuffs.  
  
Piper then spins around and kicks Gabby forcefully in the stomach, forcing her backwards into the split hammock. Piper grabs the hand cuffs, as Gabby gets up to scream for help. Piper then jumps in the air, and kicks Gabby at the side of the head, spinning around and then back at her feet, as Gabby falls to the floor. Piper raises her eyes brows and smiles, "Thank Phoebe" she says quickly locking Gabby's hands together with the hand cuffs.  
  
Piper notices the black shoes Gabby is wearing and quickly grabs them and places them on her own feet. Gabby raises her head, but Piper quickly grabs her messed up boiled face and scared head, and forces it to the ground. "You got nice clothes" says Piper, "Don't mind if I borrow them do you?" asks Piper. Piper rips of Gabby's long black trousers, and black top and places them on her self. and puts her old gown thing on Gabby. "There you go, horrible clothes for a horrible woman. Piper picks up Gabby, and claps her mouth shut, while moving out of the room and towards the lift.  
  
It starts to opens, as the woman from before walks out. She has short messed up dirty blond hair, with green pale eyes, and boils covering her face. She wears tight black leaver jeans, and a short skinny top to small for her. Piper quickly places her hand behind Gabby's back, to pretend she has a knife. The woman looks at this surprised and goes to get help, "Move and your boil twin gets it!" shouts Piper. The woman looks confused and worried, "Mary she's lying!" shouts Gabby as the lift door slides shut.  
  
Piper digs her fingers into Gabby's back, with her finger nail digging and pinching her back. "Ah!" whispers Gabby in pain. "No wait!" shouts Mary rising her hands in front of her. "Ok get here" says Piper and Mary slowly and cautiously approaches her. As she gets nearer, Piper kicks her in the stomach, and with a free hand, smashes Mary's face against the rock wall. As soon as the two collide, Mary is knocked out cold and falls to the floor. Piper still holding Gabby, smashes her head against the rock wall a few times before Gabby is knocked out and falls on top of Mary. Piper then looks forward and gets ready to begin her escape.  
  
{Four days earlier. March 21st 2005. 10:15pm}  
  
Piper is driving along the road in her car, in a hurry as she looks at her watch reading 10:15. "Crap!" shouts Piper as she speeds up her car. 1 minute later Piper arrives at P3 and skids her car to a halt. As she looks out side, she notices a woman with long messy yellow hair, and a blue jacket and jeans standing facing P3 with a folder and pen. "Oh no the health inspector!" shouts Piper worried and panicky.  
  
She stops the care and takes out her keys, as she gets out of her car, and slams the door shut. Running around she places her keys in her pocket. "I'm so sorry! I forgot my club keys, so I came back only to find that my sisters were..." catching her self she changes from saying what she was going to say, "Were busy with some problems and-." before Piper can continue, the woman turns around revealing boils all over her face...It was Gabby. Piper jerks backwards, startled and shocked at the sight.  
  
Gross, so Gross she thinks to her self nearly being sick on the floor...Not so much a good first impressions she thought, and quickly changes her facial expressions to a smiling one. "Your new?" she asks kindly, "Yes I am...and your club is closed down" smiles Gabby. Piper looks frustrated and annoyed, "What? It wasn't my fault I swear" begs Piper upset. "I'm sorry, but from what I heard this is not the first time you missed an inspection" croaks Gabby. "Yes but last time was very hectic, my child was...um...needed seen to" says Piper suspiciously biting her lip.  
  
{Flash back}  
  
{February 21st 2005. 9:50am}  
  
Wyatt who is 2 years of age, is standing infront of a huge demon ghost. It's face it disfigured, with spikes sticking out of it. It's eyes are filled with fire, as wind blows everywhere in the kitchen destroying everything in sight. Wyatt blinks his eyes, and the demon turns to flames but it then gets extinguished, causing no damage on the demon. Piper then runs into the kitchen and looks at the sight, "Get away from my son!" screams Piper going to grab Wyatt who orbs away. Piper just stares and then back at the demon, "Stay away from me!" she screams.  
  
Trying to blow up the demon, Wyatt orbs into the conservatory where his 1 year old Brother Chris is playing in the play pen- now moved up to the attic. Paige and Phoebe orb into the hallway as they notice the commotion from the kitchen, and run into it with Piper. "Oh god!" screams Phoebe at the sight. "Grab my hands!" shouts Piper. Paige grabs Piper's left, and Phoebe her right. "The power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free" chant the sisters.  
  
However, it has no effect on the huge ghost demon, so the sisters stop their chanting. "Now what?" asks Piper when suddenly Wyatt orbs infront of them, with Excalibur floating infront of him. Wyatt blinks his eyes, and Excalibur shoots forward and sticks into the demon's chest. Screaming with pain, and smashing ever glass, the demon turns to flames and is vanquished. As the sword orbs away, Wyatt turns towards his stunned mother and aunts. Smiling at them, Phoebe asks "How the hell did he do that?"  
  
{End flashback}  
  
Piper snaps out of the memory as Gabby looks unimpressed, "It's closed you hear me?!" shouts Gabby, "Now if you could sign this" asks Gabby handing a contact to Piper. Piper nods her head slowly and goes to the end of the page, and taking the pen from Gabby signs the form. Piper feels a strange feeling run through her body as Gabby takes away the folder and pen. "Thank you Mrs Halliwell, you may now leave" smiles Gabby. Piper looks around confused, "Problem?" asks Gabby. "Head rush is all" replies Piper holding her head. Upset fills her as she walks away from P3 and looks at the club.  
  
"Bye club" she says getting into her car and driving away. Gabby watches and smiles to her self when Mandark shows up infront of her. Gabby's smile widens, and so does Mandark's. "Did she sign?" asks Mandark grinning from ear to ear. "She signed" grinned back Gabby showing Mandark her signature. "Excellent!" yells Mandark overjoyed. He then turns around and looks into the direction where Piper drove off. "Step one is complete, we took her powers right from under her nose" says Mandark giving an evil smirk.   
  
"and when the time is right, I'll start plan 2" says Gabby. Mandark turns around and nods his head, "Right, now lets put this somewhere safe" says Mandark holding the form and walking away with Gabby, until a portal opens up infront of them. A large oval blue swirling portal, which the two step into and disappears straight away.  
  
To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

_{March 21st 2005. 10:35. Day 1}_

Paige and Phoebe are sitting on the couch in the Parlour room. Phoebe has gotten changed and wears, her white frilly blouse, and a white medium sized dress. She wears no socks, but pink fluffy slippers. Paige is still in her Pj's, as they sit there bored. "Why don't you go to work?" asks Paige towards her sister,

"What?" asks Phoebe who obviously wasn't paying attention. A little bit frustrated, Paige repeats her self, "Why don't you go to work?" "It's my day off" replies Phoebe "Oh it's always your day off" sighs Paige sarcastically. Phoebe looks at her sister and gives a little laugh, when Leo walks into the Parlour with two cups of tea. Smiling at the two he hands them the tea, "Thanks" the two sisters say in unison. "Thanks as well for getting here on time, because my back was really hurting" says Phoebe sipping some of her tea. "Yea same here Leo, and thank god you managed to get a new couch for the living room" smiles Paige.

"Well I wasn't going to have Piper running around in a frenzy" laughs Leo, "Got that right" chuckles Paige. The door bell rings and Leo quickly goes off to answer it, Phoebe looks to her sister confused. "Since when did we have a door bell?" Leo walks into the Hallway and opens the door. On the porch is Sheila with Chris and Wyatt by her sides. The two brothers, quickly hook onto their fathers legs and give them a huge hug. "Hey little men" smiles Leo bending down to give them a big hug. "Are those my darling nephews at the door?" shouts Phoebe's voice from the Parlour. "Pheeb!" shouts the little voice of Wyatt running into the parlour. Chris just remains glued to his dad as Leo picks him up.

In the parlour Wyatt gives Phoebe a hug, "Hey we have one of the dreadful due...Where's the other one?" asks Paige. "He's with me!" shouts back Leo, and Paige nods her head, "Ah" she says smiling at Wyatt who throws out his arms to get hugged by Paige.

Leo looks at Sheila and smiles at her thankfully, "Thanks for looking after the kids. They weren't to much trouble were they?" asks Leo as Chris blows raspberries at Leo. Sheila lets out a short giggle, before replying to Leo's question. "No they were just fine, although Wyatt stole Chris's bear with his powers" admits Sheila. Leo looks at Chris who smiles at his father, "Did that mean old Wyatt knick your teddy bear?" asks Leo in a silly voice which makes Chris laugh. Chris is only 1 years of age, and has short brown hair and a white T-shirt and shorts. Wyatt has his cherry blond hair, and a blue's clues shorts and T-shirt.

Leo looks back at Sheila who smiles at the sight of father and son, "Alright well I better be off" smiles Sheila. "Alright and thank you once again" smiles Leo. Suddenly a car pulls up out side the Halliwell manor rather quick and sudden. Out steps an outraged Piper slamming the door behind her, and storming towards the manor. "Time of the month, I better go" laughs Sheila heading off. "Hi Piper" greets Sheila, "Hi, thanks for the baby sitting" shouts Piper from behind her, although her tone wasn't as grateful as Leo's was. "Mama!" shouts Chris all cheery reaching for his mum.

"Not now honey" says Piper walking past Leo. "Hi darling" says Leo sarcastically at Piper's rude entrance. "Phoebe, Paige!" screams Piper. Phoebe quickly looks at Paige worried, as Paige bites her lip. "Uh oh" says Paige and Piper storms in. "I could kill you both!" yells Piper raising her hand in front of her. Quickly, Wyatt forms his force field around Phoebe and Paige. The two sister's laugh, as Piper gets frustrated and annoyed. She tries to calm down to get her son to remove the force field. "Honey I was joking, now take away the force field" asks Piper kindly to her son, as Leo walks in with Chris. "It's OK son" smirks Leo.

The force field disappears, as Paige settles Wyatt down and he runs past Chris tagging him. "You're it!" he shouts and Chris runs after him into the conservatory. Leo looks worried and surprised, "Wait you two!" he shouts and runs after him. As Phoebe and Paige give out a short laugh, Piper glares at her two sisters. The two girls quickly stop laughing and look at Piper, "What's wrong?" asks Phoebe. "What's wrong?!" shouts Piper stepping forward. Paige and Phoebe step back quickly a little startled, "I'll tell you what's wrong. Because of you two, you got me fired from P3" says Piper in rage. Paige and Phoebe look shocked, and upset, "What? Why? How?" asks Phoebe who's lost for words. "Because you two held me up, and because I was late I was fired" replies Piper putting her hands on her hips.

Paige looks a little angry and annoyed, "How the hell did we do that? We were hurt because of a demon, and if it wasn't for you we would have died" says Paige. "No, you girls can't look after your self without big sister coming to the rescue! I'm a mum to two, a wife to a man, and I don't be needing to deal with all of this!" shouts Piper. Paige and Phoebe look hurt and a little angry, "Look you two better sort your selves out, or else I wont be around to save your asses, and you will die" shouts Piper storming off.

Paige and Phoebe stand there looking to the ground, "Wow" says Phoebe quietly and hurt by Piper's comments. "She's right you know" confesses Paige looking at her sister. Phoebe looks back at her and nods her head, "Yea I know"

Piper makes her way to the dining room, as Wyatt and Chris run past her. Piper dodges out of their way and gets even more angry, looking back at her sons as they run into the sitting room, "Watch it you two!" she shouts. Turning around she sees Leo out of breath, "Why don't you look after them? I have enough on my head as it is" shouts Piper annoyed. "I'm sorry honey, but they are hard to catch" smiles Leo all innocent. "You can orb correct? So orb in front of them and stop them" says Piper, "But you said no magic in the house unless there's a demon present" says Leo.

Piper just looks at him and grunts angrily at him, before storming into the kitchen. Paige and Phoebe exit the parlour as Chris and Wyatt run past them. "Boys!" yells Leo. The two brothers, stop in their tracks and look at their father. "Calm it! Any more running about then, your going to get a smack" tells off Leo. Chris looks to the floor and starts to cry, and Leo starts to feel with guilt. Phoebe notices, and quickly ushers the boys upstairs. "Hey why don't we go upstairs and play with some toys?" asks Phoebe smiling. Wyatt smiles and runs up the stairs, followed by Paige as Phoebe picks up Chris and carries him to the stairs. "Thank you" smiles Leo, "No problem" says Phoebe. Wyatt then orbs away to the attic unaware by Leo.

Paige looks worried as does Phoebe, and Chris goes to tell before she puts her hand over his mouth from speaking. Paige quickly runs up stairs pretending to carry Wyatt up there. "That's it Wyatt, good boy come on" shouts Paige running out of sight biting her lip. Phoebe runs up the stairs with Chris in her hands, as Piper sits at the table in the kitchen as her head falls on the table, and she starts to cry angrily. Leo hears and walks into the kitchen, feeling upset for his wife. "Honey are you-." Before he can continue he gets jingled by the elders. After he decided to stay on earth, to put him back as a whitelighter but took away all of his powers but the one to orb.

Piper looks up with tears flowing down, but she looks a bit happy knowing that Leo is there to talk to her. "Honey..." he says looking to the ceiling, "No Leo!" shouts Piper annoyed. "I'm sorry it seems pretty urgent" says Leo, feeling more guilty and gets jingled again. "Fine go! Leave me alone like you always do!" shouts Piper, "But-," "GO!" yells Piper and Leo reluctantly orbs away. Gabby is quietly peering through the window, watching Piper suffer and smiles to her self. "Plan b complete" she says to her self and turns around as the blue swirling portal shows up and she walks through it, closing it behind her immediately.

Somewhere in another world, is the planet 'Qwad' a planet run by demons, which prison witches. Mandark, the ruler of the planet could only prison them is they sign a magical contract that gives away their power. Once got, they can kidnap that witch and bring him/her to their planet and keep them there. Within time, after torturing they will kill them in front of an audience full of Mangle demons, the demon breed that Mandark is. Why does their power have to be taken away from them? Well Mangle demons can be easily killed with any single witch power...So taking away their power is a must.

Their newest plan was to first take the power away from a charmed one, but how? I mean they would think it was funny signing a contract by a boiled person. So they come up with the idea of...

{Flash back. March 21st. 9:45 pm}

The real health inspector is driving down the road, heading towards P3 for the health inspection. Gabby hides behind a bush a few feet away and watches the car coming into sight. As soon as it is in reaching distance, she jumps on top of the car, as the health inspector looks above him confused. Suddenly, a hand comes punching through and grabs the man by the throat. Screaming for his life, and the car swerving left and right, another hand comes piercing through the roof and grabs his neck. With both her hands, Gabby snaps the health inspector's neck breaking it. Quickly with the blink of her eyes, a huge portal opens up and the car, the health inspector and Gabby morph into it, and it disappears straight away.

{End flashback}

{March 21st 2005. Day 1}

The same blue portal opens up, into a large room with nothing but rock around it. Little mini TV's are positioned around a throne which has Mandark seated in. On the TV's are the rooms of cells which hold the witches in, and the room is dimly lit with candles and torches. From the portal, steps out Gabby smiling at her master. "Ok sir, the sisters are now angry at Piper, Piper is angry at her sons and husband" reports Gabby. Mandark smiles to him self, "Excellent, plan 3 now is to kidnap Piper" smirks Mandark. "Sir but we have to distract Piper away from everyone, because she just might make up with them...Then Piper being kidnapped wont really be good because like you said, it's a better that she would have been angry at her sisters, and never said good bye, or that she loves them and other hideous nice stuff like that" says Gabby.

"Oh right yes" says Mandark annoyed, "Oh I know, you lure her out while others jump on her and take her into the portal" says Mandark. "Yes sir, I'll get right away on that now" smiles Gabby disappearing into another portal. Mandark sits there grinning, "Now that is what I call a plan" he laughs.

At the Halliwell manor, Gabby and a few other mangle demons show up, quickly hiding Gabby walks up to the door and knocks on it. Piper is still in the kitchen crying and angry, when she hears the door bell ring. Piper gets up as Phoebe runs down the stairs to get the door, "I got it!" shouts Piper harshly. Phoebe stops, and looks at her sister hurt and angrily, "You know what Piper? I hope your fake tears swallow you up, and take you to hell" says Phoebe fuming with anger and running up stairs, quickly regretting what she had said. Piper stands there open mouthed, and a little hurt as louder knocking and the doorbell is heard. Piper quickly walks towards the door upset and opens it to see Gabby, "Oh god, hi" says Piper surprised. "We have good news about your club" smiles Gabby. "Really?" asks Piper, "Yes now if you would like to come this way" says Gabby walking down the steps.

Piper frowns slightly, before slowly walking forward leaving the door open. "Now-"says Gabby. When suddenly Piper is ambushed by a hoard of mangle demons. As they surround her she looks around worried, as one closes the manor door. "What is this? Your family?" asks Piper sarcastically. "You could say that" replies Gabby, "Demons" says Piper annoyed, "I should of known" says Piper guilty. "Yes you should of...and there was you telling your sisters that they make mistakes, when you made an even bigger one" smiles Gabby. "Shut up!" shouts Piper, raising her hands to blow her up but nothing happens. Piper looks at her hands confused, "What's going on?" she asks and the mangle demons laugh out loud. She looks at them annoyed, "That little head rush you felt earlier? Well it was caused because of me. That contract you signed, was for your powers to be taken away from you. Good idea huh?" says Gabby impressed with her self.

"Shut up!" shouts Piper, trying to blow her up again but again nothing happens as the mangle demons get closer. "Paige! Phoe-!" before Piper can call her other sister's name, she is hit on the face by a demon, and painfully falls to the ground. "Oh honey, they can't hear you...No one can hear you" says Gabby evilly. Piper is on the floor hurt, as she looks at a blurry picture of Gabby. Piper is then kicked in the face by Gabby knocking Piper out. "Piper was that you?!" shouts Paige's voice from the attic. "Quickly hurry!" shouts Gabby as the portal opens up. Four of the mangle demons hurl up Piper and drag her into the portal, as a few others and Gabby follow. The portal disappears, as Paige looks out from the attic window to the outside. Seeing nothing she turns back around to Phoebe, who is playing with Chris and Wyatt,

"I was sure I heard her out there" says Paige shrugging her shoulders, and goes back to playing with the kids. "If it was important, she will come up here and tell you" says Phoebe with hurt in her tone. Paige looks at her upset, "Look she didn't mean it...She's just angry" says Paige. "I don't care, lets just play with the kids yea" says Phoebe. Paige nods, and kneels down and throws a ball at Chris who misses it and it rolls across the floor stopping by Leo. "Oh hi Leo, didn't hear you orb in" says Paige. "We have trouble" says Leo looking seriously, Paige and Phoebe stand up as Wyatt and Chris play with the toys. "What kind of trouble?" asks Phoebe.

Leo just looks at them worried and upset, "Leo what's going on?" asks Paige. "A bunch of demons...They've stolen Piper, and plan on killing her" finally says Leo. Paige and Phoebe just look at him shocked, "What?" asks Phoebe. "It's a long story, Paige look in the book of shadows for mangle demons, I'm going to take the kids over to Sheila's again" says Leo. "Leo please tell us what is going on" asks Phoebe worried, "When I drop of Wyatt and Chris" says Leo grabbing his sons, "Alright boys, time to go to Sheila's again" says Leo orbing away with the two. Paige and Phoebe look at each other, as Paige runs over to the book and starts turning the pages. Phoebe just stands there frozen, thinking about her sister in trouble. _'Why did I have to say that to her?'_ thinks Phoebe upset. Paige looks at her, "Phoebe you going to help?" asks Paige. Phoebe stands there not responding, "Phoebe!" shouts Paige but nothing; "Phoebe?" asks Paige worried now. Phoebe turns towards her sister and faints on the floor.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

_{March 22nd 2005. 2:35pm. Day 2}_

Yesterday, it was revealed that Piper was taken by some demons, although Phoebe fainted on the floor. As she refused to move, she was rushed of to the hospital and has been there all day. Paige decided to stay with her, while Leo stayed with the elders trying to work out what was wrong with Phoebe, and rescue his wife, while Wyatt and Chris are being looked after by Sheila. The doctors have told Paige, that Phoebe is not in a coma, much to Paige's relief.

Paige is in the room with Phoebe, sitting on a chair next to her, she's holding her hand gently. "Phoebe, we really need you" says Paige, "I need you..." she whispers upset. Leo then orbs into the room with an awkward look on his face, Paige turns to him and sighs. "You know, one day you're going to orb in and have a smile on your face" says Paige. "It's sort of good news, but it needs you" says Leo. Paige looks up at him confused, "What do I have to do?" she asks.

Far across the universe, is the planet Qwad and Piper had already been dragged across the dirty cold floors and put into that awful green gown and thrown into her chamber. However, still unconscious she has yet to wake up. Mandark approaches her chamber, along with Gabby as the rock door opens up.

"Tomorrow, things will change and the power of three will be no more" smirks Mandark, and Gabby smiles back slowly approaching Piper calmly, until losing it and starts slapping Piper around the face multiple times. "GET UP YOU STUPID BIT-," before she can finish, Mandark stops her as Piper's face flares red. "Stop it ok, she will get up in due course, but until then we have another witch to snag now lets go" says Mandark walking out of the room along with his butt licker Gabby. Piper lays there unaware with what is going on around her.

Paige orbs into the manor and quickly runs over to the cabinet on the far wall, and picks up a bunch of candles, and some crushed up herbs. She then quickly runs into the middle of the room waiting for something to show up. Leo then orbs in with Phoebe, holding her limp body in his arms. "Where shall I put her? Paige quick before they realise she's gone" says Leo. In the hospital, an old looking doctor is walking down the hall ready to walk into Phoebe's room.

Paige rests the candles and crushed up herbs on the ground, which is covered with a thin plastic little bag. "Chair!" shouts Paige pointing towards a chair across the room. It turns to orbs, which slides across the floor and in front of Leo. The orbs slowly turn back into the chair as Leo rests her sitting on top. He then looks up at Paige, "Sure you can do this?" he asks. Paige looks up and gives him a look telling him that she is, until she returns the same question. "Sure you can do this?" Leo nods his head until he morphs into Phoebe, with the hospital clothes and everything.

"Thank god the elders, temporality gave you that power again" winks Paige. "Ok I better go and be Phoebe, and when you're ready you call me" says Leo/Phoebe. Paige nods and Leo/Phoebe orbs out as the doctor walks into the room. "Alright Phoebe" says the doctor closing the door behind him, and unaware to him, a set of orbs appears under the bed as Phoebe's limp unmoving body is seen.

In the attic, Paige pulls out another chair, and sets out the candles, 'North, north east, east etc' around the two. She slowly gets out a lighter, and lights up all of the candles, before moving towards the crushed up herbs. Taking a pinch from the bag, she sprinkles some on Phoebe until moving to her self. Before she can continue, a darklighter orbs into the room behind Paige. She hears the orbs, suspecting it would be Leo, until seeing a darklighter dead in sight.

She doesn't look scared, but more annoyed and frustrated. "Not now" she says, placing the bag of crushed up herbs on her seat. "Prepare to die witch!" he shouts, aiming his cross bow and fires. "Arrow!" shouts Paige raising her palm towards it. The arrow turns to orbs, as he stretches out her hand more, and the arrow bounces from her hand in orbs and towards the darklighter.

Hitting his cold heart, he clutches it in pain dropping his arrow. He looks with hurt and anger towards Paige, as she raises her eyebrows bored. "Are we done?" she asks turning around and the darklighter bursts into flames. She finally sits on her chair, whilst picking up the bag. She sprinkles some of the crushed up herbs on her, and looks at Phoebe.

"Sister's mind, empty and lost,

To find the problem, is to find what's missing,

Physic powers stand strong beside me,

As I go and enter, my sister's mind" (I'm really bad at this, lol)

Paige flashes with a white aura, as her head falls down. In Phoebe's mind, she's found walking in the parlour, as Chris and Wyatt run around. Paige is next to her, until Paige is teleported into her mind watching everything that unfolds. The real Phoebe is standing near the window looking at it all, as Phoebe and Paige get up from their seat from day 1. Paige watches, as they step out the parlour, until Paige quickly runs over to her sister by the window.

"Phoebe what are you doing?" asks Paige, not even looking at her sister and still at the bit where Leo yells at his sons, Phoebe looks upset and guilty. "It's my fault, Piper got so angry" says Phoebe, walking away from Paige. "No it's not, why would you say that?" asks Paige following her, until she morphs into the sitting room as Chris and Wyatt run past Piper and she dodges them. Paige looks around confused, as Phoebe stands there as the kids run past. "Phoebe what is going on?" she asks.

"I should have been looking after the kids more, I know Piper has so much work, and- and she didn't need this right now" sulks Phoebe, walking away. Paige looks slightly annoyed, trying to run over to her. Again she's morphed into the scene, where that rock stone demon approaches the two sisters in the conservatory. Phoebe stands near the parlour, as Paige turns up from the dining room. Phoebe looks as she is tossed into the cupboard hurting her back.

"Because of that..." starts Phoebe, and the two are morphed into the sitting room, as Piper struggles to help up her two sisters. "This happened" says Phoebe upset, Paige is standing near her. "She had so much on her shoulders, it only made things worse" continues Phoebe. Paige looks at her, as Piper vanquishes the demon. "It was my fault too Phoebe, I was the one that..." before Paige can continue she is morphed back as the rock stone demon attacks.

They then see Phoebe get tossed into the cupboard again, as Paige comes running into the conservatory. "Because of that..." repeats Phoebe. Paige looks annoyed and frustrated, "Oh come on!" she shouts, when the two are again morphed into the sitting room as Piper lifts up Phoebe. "This happened" says Phoebe. Paige steps in front of Phoebe trying to snap her out of what ever she is going through, "Look this was not your fault! Do you hear me?" she shouts.

Phoebe as if not hearing her, walks away from her. "Phoebe please!" she shouts trying to grab her sister, until the two are morphed into the conservatory. Phoebe is standing near the cupboard, as little Phoebe and Piper come running in. Paige is by the parlour looking confused, and what is going on. Phoebe has her arms crossed, as little Phoebe slaps little Piper around the arm. "Ow!" yells Piper annoyed and upset, "I've always hurt Piper one way or another" sulks Phoebe, walking into the sitting room.

Paige watches as Phoebe little Phoebe runs away, "Piper doesn't love me" is heard from Phoebe walking away. Little Prue then runs in who Paige recognises straight away. "Prue" she smiles, little Piper is crying as little Prue looks at her. "You ok?" she asks, "Yes just Phoebe hurt me, I still love her" says little Piper.

Paige widens her eyes and smiles quickly turning towards Phoebe. "Hey Phoebe!" she says beaming, but before she can continue the two are morphed into the sitting room, as Phoebe runs down the stairs to get the door. Phoebe stands on one side of the stairs, as Paige stands on the other looking around confused. It shows Phoebe shouting at Piper, until real Phoebe gets a tear in her eye. "But this made it worse, I was the reason she got taken" sulks Phoebe walking away, as real Phoebe runs up the stairs.

The two are then morphed back into the conservatory as Phoebe is thrown into the cupboard. "Because of this..." says Phoebe, "No please!" yells Paige, and the two morph into the conservatory again as little Phoebe hits little Piper. "I've always hurt Piper one way or another" sulks Phoebe walking away, "She don't love me" says Phoebe. Paige looks at her sister and hurries over to her, "There's something that you need to see!"

The two morph back where Phoebe shouts at Piper, "But this made it worse, I'm the reason she got taken" says Phoebe, until the two morph into the kitchen where Piper cries. "I caused this, I caused her pain" says Phoebe, "She don't love me" says Phoebe walking out of the kitchen as Paige watches. They are then back in the sitting room, as Piper picks up Phoebe. Before Phoebe can talk, Paige interrupts her.

"Phoebe I love you, and Piper loves you. Morph back into the conservatory where you hit Piper, please do this for me" begs Paige. The two then morph back into the scene, where Wyatt and Chris run past Piper and she dodges them. Paige stands across the room annoyed. It then whizzes back to the scene, where Phoebe is thrown into the cupboard. "She don't love me" says Phoebe walking away, suddenly back where little Phoebe hits Piper and she runs away. Paige grabs Phoebe and turns her around to look at what happens next.

"I still love her" cries Piper, to get hugged by little Prue. Phoebe looks at this with guilt as a happy tear forms in her eye, as the two morph back to where Piper runs out the house after vanquishing the demon. She runs towards her car, where Paige and Phoebe are located. Piper stops at her car and turns around, looking guilty at leaving her sister's like that. She looks to the floor upset, "I'm sorry girls...I still love ya" she smiles, quickly getting into her car and driving off.

Phoebe watches, and turns towards Paige. "What have I done?" she asks starting to cry, Paige fills with sympathy and hugs her sister. "Nothing honey, you've done nothing wrong" assures Paige, "Piper loves you and always has, there is nothing that will change that" says Paige. Phoebe unhooks the hug looking into her sister's eyes all teary. "What are we going to do?" asks Phoebe sniffing, "I mean Piper has been kidnapped, she could die and-," "Calm down ok, we are going to save her like we always do" smiles Paige.

"But what if she don't love me?" asks Phoebe, "The only way you are going to find out is by stopping al of this. You have to get out of your mind" says Paige, "But I'm afraid that when I do, Piper will hate me and yell at me" cries Phoebe. Paige realises what is going on and nods her head slowly starting to cry her self, "Don't be silly, you are not the criminal here, those mangle demons are. Now you get out of your mind, and kick their asses like you do best!" urges Paige.

Phoebe looks up at her sister still worried, but looking into Paige's eyes she starts to believe her and smiles. Suddenly the two sisters are back in the attic, as Paige gasps in from the spell. She looks forward and notices that Phoebe is no longer in her chair, and starts to panic until Phoebe now fully dressed in leather black trousers, and a white tank top, approaches her with the book of shadows in hand. "Took you long enough" laughs Phoebe. Paige turns around relieved standing straight up; "Now let's kick some demon ass" smiles Phoebe.

Paige smiles, until she realises that Leo is in the hospital.

Leo is still under the covers, as the doctor turns around and walks out the room to talk to someone else. "Please hurry, I've got a patient in the other room" says the doctor, as Paige and the real Phoebe orbs back into the room. Phoebe has her hospital clothes back on, as Leo opens his eyes worried and startled. "I said call me" whispers Leo, Paige bites her lip and gently rocks side to side, "Sorry I forgot" says Paige, "Now hurry, up, up" whispers Phoebe rushed. Leo gets out the bed and morphs back into him self, as Phoebe gets under the covers. "What now?" asks Paige, "I'll wake up soon and you might get a call. Until then get back to the Manor" says Phoebe, and Paige and Leo orbs away.

As the doctor walks back into the room, Phoebe closes her eyes to keep up her appearance. Suddenly Phoebe gasps loudly and shoots up from her bed. The doctor spins around, "Oh god! She's up, she's awake!" she yells outside the room, and Phoebe throws a cheeky smile.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

_March 22nd 2005. 9:00pm. Day: 2_

Phoebe is on the kitchen table in her pj's knackered, circling the crystal over the map in hopes of finding Piper. She has been scrying for the past few hours, as the coffee by the map is still full, and made it two hours ago. She leans on her right palm, while scrying with her left free hand. "Piper, where are you babe?" she asks her self. The lights are all off with the moonlight dimly glowing through onto the map.

Out in the front yard, Paige is wearing her red with white spotted pyjamas. She also has her pink bunny slippers, and a black leather coat on to shield the coldness around her. She has a small black flashlight, playing along the floor in hopes of clues to Piper's ware bouts. Finding nothing still she sighs gently, as she hears breathing coming near her. More suspiciously now, she walks along the garden with the flashlight on many spots. She's cautious as she gets nearer to the breathing, when suddenly a green boiled hand grabs her by the mouth.

Dropping the flashlight, she tries to scream for help but it only comes out in mumbles. As she's pulled away to the side of the manor, Leo is in the attic tucking in Chris and Wyatt. They sleep on Piper and Leo's bed with them, until they have enough room for their own room. Wyatt is already asleep, as Chris looks up at Leo upset. "When mummy come back?" asks Chris sweetly. Leo looks helplessly at his son as thoughts fill his head, that he doesn't know or if she's even alive.

Not wanting to worry his son, he quickly smiles at him. "Soon son...Mummy will be back soon" he says smiling weakly. Chris gives his father a big smile back and a giggle, as Leo gently kisses him on the forehead. "Now you go to sleep like your brother" smiles Leo noticing Wyatt, drooling as he snores. "Ok daddy" says Chris, as Leo gets up and turns off their night light. Chris slowly falls to sleep as Leo gets up and walks towards the doors. As he walks out the door, he hears Phoebe screaming and a massive smashing noise coming from down stairs.

Worried and concerned, he opens back the door and grabs his sons. Orbing out to the heavens, the mangle demons have entered the manor kitchen and attacking Phoebe. Her cup of coffee has been knocked over, as one of the mangles destroy the scrying crystal with a stone. A large bulky mangle has his arms wrapped around Phoebe's chest forcefully. Phoebe has her hands firmly pressed against his arms trying to break free of them.

"Get of me!" yells Phoebe running forward, and then up the wall near the back door. Flipping over the mangle demon, she forcefully pushes him to the ground hitting his head hard. Able to break free she turns around, to face one female mangle and two male mangles. They face her in a fighting stance as Phoebe raises her eyebrows, "Oh please Wyatt can hold a better stance then that" she says. Quickly levitating into the air, she spins around, hitting all three square in the face and sending them flying across the table. While the female and male slide across the table and fall onto the floor, the other male flies out the window.

Suddenly Phoebe is sweep kicked by the demon she faced before. Hitting the ground hard, the demon flips up and turns towards Phoebe quickly grabbing her by the hair and pulling her to her feet. Going face to face at her with his grip still locked on, he lowers his face nearer to her, as Phoebe fills the hot musky breath of the mangle. "Bad idea little witchy" says the mangle. "Firstly," starts Phoebe angry, "Never mess with my hair!" she moans quickly sweeping away his hand from her hair. Distracted slightly, Phoebe spins around and forcefully kicks him in the stomach, as he hits the fridge hard, and then round house kicks him in the face.

Shouting in pain he falls flat on the floor as Phoebe raises her fists in front of her. "Secondly," she says running to the potion cabinet. Opening it she quickly looks for a potion with one marked 'Mangle' Previously Paige and Phoebe made a potion to kill the mangle demons slowly, grabbing it she spins around as a portal opens up in the back yard. "Oh no you don't!" yells Phoebe throwing the potion through the broken window, hitting a mangle demon in the back hard.

Screaming with pain he bursts into flames, as Phoebe looks at the mangle knocked out unconscious on the floor. Leo then orbs into the kitchen looking around, "I'm so sorry the elders needed convincing to looks after Chris and Wyatt, are you alright?" he asks looking at Phoebe out of breath. Right now the mangles have stepped through the portal and returned back to their planet, as Phoebe gestures her head towards the mangle on the floor. Leo turns around and smiles at Phoebe's work, "Nice job. Where's Paige?" he asks. Phoebe shrugs her shoulders, as Paige lays hurt and bloodied by the side of the house.

"Paige! Are you here? Honey are you ok?!" she shouts worried. Paige lies there hurt as she tries to speak, only coming out in short weak groans. "I can't see. There's no light" moans Phoebe, as Leo looks around suspiciously. "What?" she asks him confused, "Look quick alright" he says turning into orbs but staying there. The whole garden is dimly lighted enough to see the ground. "Wow Leo that's so cool" smiles Phoebe, as the orbs rock violently from side to side, as Leo warns Phoebe to hurry encase he's seen.

"Right!" she shouts quickly searching the grounds. She quickly stumbles across the flashlight, and picks it up turning it on. "It's alright Leo I found the flashlight" she says and Leo turns back to normal as Phoebe turns on the flashlight. Playing it around, she sees nothing, until a big light from the dark side of the house appears. "Paige!" she shouts running towards it to see flickering orbs. "We're here Paige!" she shouts running towards her sister who turns back to normal. Paige looks helplessly at her sister near death, "I'm here now don't worry" says Phoebe calmly, kneeling next to her sister. Leo approaches them and also kneels beside Paige placing his hands above her.

"It will just take a sec" he says, as bright lights come out from Leo's hands and into Paige. Breathing in with relief, Paige's cuts are quickly healed up as Phoebe wraps her arms around her. "Thank god you're alright" smiles Phoebe, "Alright we have to save Piper" says Leo standing up followed by Paige and Phoebe. "Why did they attack here?" asks Phoebe confused on her way up. "To stop us from looking for her...The mangle demon!" shouts Leo remembering the one in the kitchen. Leo grabs the girls and orbs out of the garden and into the kitchen where the mangle remains knocked out. "Nice work" smiles Paige, "Thanks" smiles Phoebe.

"So what we going to do with him?" asks Paige, "First plan is to take him to the attic and put some of those lovely crystals around him" starts Phoebe as Paige catches what she's saying. "Ah, and then torture him until he tells us where Piper is" smiles Paige. Phoebe flags her index finger in the air grinning from ear to ear, "Exactly" she says cheerfully like a kid. "Alright lets do that now, and get some sleep, although someone should stay guard" notes Paige. "Yea I will, I haven't been able to sleep anyway. Chris and Wyatt are protected by the elders so that's alright" says Leo.

"Alright then, that sounds good enough" smiles Paige grabbing onto the mangle and orbing up to the attic. Phoebe turns to Leo and gestures the windows as he nods his head and walks over to it, using his powers to rebuild the window. In the attic, Paige sits the unconscious mangle demon on a chair, and places four large blue crystals around him, as a prison appears trapping him inside.

_March 22rd 2005. Day 2- **Earlier that day**_

Piper's unconscious body is dragged along the cold hard surface, of the witch prison. The elevator door closes shut as the two mangle demons stand by her cell door. It starts to slide open as they throw her in, fully worn with her old gown. "When will she wake up?" asks one of the mangles, "Soon..." he replies walking away. The other one smiles and walks away to as the door slides shut, and Piper lies there unaware of what is going on...

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

_March 24th 2005. Day 4_

Remember way, way back when Piper broke out of her cell, and rendered Gabby and Mary unconscious? If you don't, then read back to chapter 2. I would also just want to thank kk241289 for staying with this story! So this chapter and many more after it, is dedicated to you! ï

Piper runs into the lift and punches the number '9' on the keypad thing, as the walls start to close in the lift. Gabby wakes up and glares at Piper, as she smirks back at her and wiggles her fingers saying goodbye. The doors close and Piper goes up to the highest level in the witch prison. She looks around and then to the top right hand corner to see a camera pointing directly at her. Piper sighs angrily and cocks her head to one side.

"Oh crap" she says finally reaching the top floor. _'Perhaps they don't know that I'm...' _before Piper can finish thinking to her self, the doors open wide and in front of her stand a hoard of mangle demons with weapons ready to stop Piper. She looks worried and concerned as she bites her lip, "...Here" she finishes off talking instead of thinking. On small dwarf mangle demon, swings her two by four wrapped with barbed wire at Piper, but she quickly hops back while also sucking in her stomach avoiding the attack.

Piper quickly slams her hand down on 'G' on the key pad, as the doors slowly start to close. "Stop her!" yells a mangle and five mangles pull out bow and arrows, and aim them at Piper. The mangle from before gets ready to enter the elevator, but Piper spins around quickly and kicks her in the stomach hard. Flying backwards, she knocks into loads of other mangles and they fall to the floor shouting and cursing.

An arrow is then fired as it flies towards Piper, as the doors close. With a small gap left, the arrow manages to slide through it and hit Piper hard in the right shoulder. Screaming with pain, Piper clutches it with pain falling to the floor, hitting her back on the rock hard wall, and then sliding to the ground.

She looks up to the camera which is still glued on her, she looks in anger up at it. "I bet you like this don't you? Love seeing me get hurt? Well my sisters will come down here and kill you, and if you kill me they will definitely make sure that your death is slow and painful!" yells Piper. Piper reaches the ground floor as the doors open, where about ten mangle demons stand. In front of the bunch is Gabby snarling at Piper, "That was a neat trick you pulled there, but not good enough. Take her away!" shouts Gabby, as loads of mangles push past her and grab Piper by the arms lifting her up.

Screaming with pain, she is hit in the face by Gabby and then carried away down the hall. "The execution now begins" laughs Gabby watching Piper being carried around the corner.

_March 23rd 2005. Day: 3. One day before_

It's the next morning in San Francisco, as Paige has slept in the attic keeping the mangle demon busy. Phoebe walks into the room where Paige is laid out on the couch. Phoebe crosses her arms laughing to her self, and then notices the mangle demon start to flicker his eyes open. "Paige!" yells Phoebe, and Paige opens up her eyes quickly nearly falling off the couch. "Look who's up" says Phoebe.

Paige looks at her watch '11:15am' "So sleeping beauty awakens" yawns Paige. Standing up, she and Phoebe walk in front of the mangle as he stops looking around at where he is, and then at the sisters. "Where's our sister?" asks Phoebe impatiently, "What?" asks the demon. "Don't play dumb, your clan of demons have kidnapped our sister. From what we have read, you're a set of demons that steal witches, imprison them and then kill them. What we don't know is how you were able to take Piper and where you took her" says Phoebe.

"I won't tell you a thing" says the mangle demon. Phoebe raises her eyebrows and causally walks over to another crystal, picks it up and bounces it in her hand. Pouting her lips, she glides over towards the mangle demon as he looks at her confused. "You sure about that?" she asks with a tone that means if he says no something bad will happen. "What's that?" he asks looking at the crystal, "This?" asks Phoebe looking at the crystal. "This does this" says Phoebe slamming the crystal on the cage.

Electric strikes around inside the cage, hitting the demon. Not killing him, it shocks him with extreme pain. Screaming with pain he falls to the floor. Phoebe takes away the crystal as the demon screams a little bit more. "If you want to fill that again, then keep lying to us, or don't tell us what we need to know. Or you can tell us what we know, and we will let you go" says Paige. Phoebe looks at her confused, "We will?" asks Phoebe. Paige gives her a 'Pretend' look and Phoebe opens her mouth and nods her head.

"Ohhhh yea we will let you go as long as you tell us what we need to know" says Phoebe. "I can't and I won't" yells the demon. Phoebe and Paige look at each other as Phoebe shrugs her shoulders. "Well alright" she says and slams the crystal on the cage yet again. Electric blasts around the cage, striking the demon causing him to scream in pain some more. "Stop!!!!!" he shouts in pain, "Tell us what we need to know!" screams Paige as the noise from the lighting is too loud.

"No!" he yells as Paige looks over to another two crystals like Phoebe is holding. "Crystals!" shouts Paige holding her two hands in front of her, and the crystals orb into her hands. She then places both crystals on the cage and more lighting blasts around the cage fast and furious. The mangle demons screams with pain the sisters have never heard before, as Leo walks in worried and concerned.

"Girls no!" yells Leo but is voice is not heard. Suddenly the lighting proves too much as it explodes the cage and a huge like energy beam is sent flying out in all directions. Screaming with pain, Phoebe and Paige are sent hurtling backwards crashing into the walls. Paige slams hard as a huge crack appears and she falls on the floor, while Phoebe sits the attic sink near the door, breaking it and falling to the floor. As soon as both sisters hit their destinations, their screaming stopped as did the demon that now lies in a pile of ash.

The energy beam was so loud and strong, that it destroyed all the windows in the attic, and smashed all the glass that was in there too. Luckily Leo ducked out of the way of the beam and manages to stand up quickly looking at the damage and both sisters bleeding on the floor. Leo runs between them and not knowing who to save, he knows if he takes time on one sister the other will die. So standing between them, he raises out his arms by the side of him pointing towards the two girls.

Light shines on them, as yellow and blue sparkling lights go over towards each girl and heals them just in time before they pass on to the other side. A few seconds later they open their eyes gasping for breath as Leo lowers his arms. Paige is helped up by Leo as she sees the pile of ashes from where the demon was. "Oh no" she says frustrated and a little upset.

Phoebe then walks up to them disappointed, "Now what do we do? Our only hope of finding Piper is now ashes" says Phoebe. "The situation as well" chimes in Paige. "I guess the underworld is always an option?" suggests Phoebe, "I can go down there and ask for information" she says. "Alright but I should go to, I mean who knows what's down there ready to fight you" says Paige.

Phoebe nods her head smiling, "I know babe but I should do it my self. I wont even go down there my self, I'll just make my astral self do it" smiles Phoebe. "You can do that?" she asks. "Yea remember way back then at the end of your first time as a witch" reminds Phoebe, Paige smiles and nods her head "Yea of cause" "You sure about this?" asks Leo worried for his charges life.

She nods her head and smiles, "Very much so" replies Phoebe. "Now what makes you think they will even tell you? They hate us and if they have our sister kidnapped then they would want her to stay there" says Paige; "I know but I've got to try something" says Phoebe. Suddenly a knock at the door arrives followed by the door bell as Paige walks towards the attic door. "I'll get it, and Phoebe don't try anything without me alright" says Paige. "Will do babe" replies Phoebe, as Paige walks out and down towards the front door.

She walks up to the door and opens it, to get the shock of her life. Gasping with surprise she steps back, trying to adjust to who is standing in front of her. "Richard?" she says replaying the name in her head. Richard stands directly in front of her smiling, "Yea it's me" he says, "I think I can help you with a problem you've got" he says. Paige stops- her heart pounding like mad as she looks at Richard.

Some time later in the sitting room, Paige and Phoebe are seated on the couch. Richard stands in front of them. "I was walking around when I saw a car driving down the road, when suddenly this weird looking demon was on top, and punched through the top and then after both hands went through, the demon broke the neck of the man. From what I saw he looked like the health inspector that used to visit Piper a lot" says Richard.

"A mangle demon" says Phoebe, Paige looks at her and then back at Richard. "Then what happened?" she asks. "Next thing a giant blue swirling portal opened up and the car along with Gabby and the health inspector went through it. The portal disappeared and they were no where insight" replies Richard.

"Wait this makes no sense" says Phoebe trying to get the jest of this, "Piper said that she lost her club. The only person that could do that is the health inspector" says Phoebe confused. Leo then suddenly orbs into the room and walks towards the girls. "We have more bad news" says Leo, "The mangle demons prison witches in their world and plan on killing them in front of a huge crowd, of other mangle demons" says Leo worried.

"Then why doesn't Piper just blow them up?" asks Paige, "Piper can't because they stole her powers" replies Leo. "How?" asks Phoebe, "By getting Piper to sign them over. It's the only way a witch can enter the prison, because any witch power on the demons will kill them. So making Piper not have any powers makes it that little bit easier for them" says Leo. "But yesterday I levitated and kicked them...I was using my power, a witch power at that" says Phoebe.

"Powers like Piper's, or Prue's telekinesis, or deflection. Really you were just using your body" says Leo. "Ok now why would Piper sign over her powers? I know she was angry and upset with us, but isn't that going a little overboard?" asks Paige getting more confused. "Unless she was tricked" says Phoebe finally fitting the puzzle pieces together. "How?" Paige asks puzzled. "Think about it, a mangle demon kills the health inspector, and then pretends to be one its self. Telling Piper that she lost her club, made Piper sign the thing, which granted the mangles with her powers" says Phoebe.

"Oh my god" says Paige, "Right we know why and how it happened, but thing is how do we get there?" asks Leo. "Ok well I hope I helped" says Richard, Paige looks up at him and smiles gracefully. "You did, thank you so much" she says. "I better go then; my friend has these bad boils on him and turning green. The doctors don't know what's wrong with him, but me and my brother and trying to help him out" says Richard walking away.

Leo, Phoebe and Paige quickly look at one another shocked. "Richard wait!" yells Paige running towards Richard blocking his path. "What?" he asks as Phoebe and Leo join him. "He's a mangle demon" says Paige, "Come again?" asks Richard. "Mangle demon, the clan of demons that kidnapped Piper, the one that killed that health inspector" informs Phoebe. "You must of known" says Leo, "I really didn't, I mean the demon that appeared on that car I didn't really see its face" says Richard feeling guilty.

"But you must of found something weird about this person" says Phoebe. "He had a pretty convincing story" says Richard, "Oh my god Richard we have to get there now" says Leo. "Yea Leo can you orb us there?" asks Paige, "Sure. Everyone hold on" says Leo, "I'm so sorry I never knew" sighs Richard. "With all your demon research and stuff, I though you would have known that it was a demon" says Phoebe. "When I was in the magic's, I never come across them, noun of my family did. I stopped using magic ages ago as you know, and threw all my demon books out the window and stuff I'm so sorry" says Richard upset.

"It's alright don't worry. Leo lets go" says Paige and Leo nods his head. With everyone holding tight, Leo orbs away up towards Richard's place.

**Later that day**

Piper still lays motionless on the floor. Slowly opening her eyes, she looks around cold and scared. Figuring what is going on she slowly gets up, upset and worried for her life. _What did I do to deserve this?_ thinks Piper to her self. She stands in a small little room, only lit with two torches hanging on the wall. She wears a long grey, ripped gown provided to her by some demons. The air is cold, and the floor is freezing. She's bare foot and finds it hard to stay in one place. In the corner of the room, is a small hammock with no pillow or bed sheets. With her arms folded, she slowly walks over to the hammock and sits down on it...

To be continued...

If you remember from the very first paragraph in chapter 1, that bit with Piper is from there. So now you know how she got there to that bit, so because you know what happens after that no more updates of that. Now that Leo, Phoebe and Paige know everything, will the mangle demon at Richard's come clean? How will the group save Piper, and if they do will they save her in time?

Find out in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

_**There is one swear word in this chapter, so if your underage read at your own risk!!!**_

_**Chapter 7!**_

**_March 23rd 2005. 1:55pm. Day: 3. 1 day before Piper's execution!_**

Far away in San Francisco is the mansion which Richard lives in, all to him self. After breaking up with Paige he stopped with the magic's, and now lives alone with a full trained staff at his beck and call. Richard returned back to Paige's life after helping them with information about what happened to Piper. It was revealed that Richard is nursing a mangle demon at his house, but he claims to not of known it was evil, and presumed it was a normal human being suffering from a bad disease.

With just one day before Piper gets executed, will her sisters be able to save her in time? Will the mangle demon tell the charmed ones what they need to know? Is Richard telling them the truth even? Find out in this brand new chapter of 'Separated Halliwell'

Bright blue and white orbs fill the study room of Richard's mansion. Phoebe looks around confused, "You orbed here why?" she asks him. "Well I got us here at least" replies Leo turning his head away from Phoebe in a funny way which makes her laugh. Paige turns towards them and then back at her ex Richard. Although they are not together any more, all of these emotions have come flowing back on Paige, which is what she didn't want but knew there would come a day when he would return.

"Through here guys" points out Richard towards the flight of stairs. "Cheers" smiles Phoebe walking out followed by Leo then Paige. Richard stands there with his hands in his pockets and smiles at them, as Paige turns around watching Richard standing there. "Coming?" she asks him a little rudely trying to be as obnoxious as possible, so her feelings don't get in the way. Richard shakes it off and nods his head slowly, "Yea sorry of cause" he replies joining Paige by her side and walk towards the stairs.

Up top is a man with a white shirt and black tuxedo. His skin is pale green, and his face has small disgusting boils. Phoebe cringes her face as he smiles at them with his yellow gritty teeth. "Your friend?" asks Phoebe trying to keep away from his. His body odour is not welcoming for sure. Leo being nice walks up to the mangle demon and puts out his hand to shake it. Phoebe looks at him funny as the mangle shakes Leo's hand. "This is Stuart" smiles Richard, "You know anything about mangles?" asks Phoebe bluntly getting straight to the point.

He blinks his eyes a couple of times, "What are they?" he asks puzzled. "Oh please we know you're one of them. Where is our sister? How do we get to your world?" asks Phoebe, "I seriously don't know what you're talking about" says the man a little worried. "That's it!" says Phoebe clenching her fist in anger, and pulls it back ready to hit the mangle demon. As the mangle cringes with horror and fright, Leo grabs her by the fist as he shakes his head fast, "There are other options like making a truth potion" suggests Paige.

Phoebe looks at her and lowers her fist reluctantly nodding her head in agreement. "Alright" she sulks, "I just really want to hit someone" she sulks. Paige giggles at her sister and looks at Richard. "Mind if we use your little potion room?" asks Paige and Richard nods his head. "Thanks" she says walking down the stairs grabbing Phoebe by the arm dragging her down the stairs. "Wooh! We're off to see the potion lab..." sings Phoebe in tune with 'Were off to see the wizard' from 'The wizard of Oz'

Leo smiles and then back towards the mangle, "What is going on?" he asks confused. "Long story, why don't we go into the sitting room and have a little chat?" asks Richard and Leo nods his head, as does the mangle. "And then you can tell me what the hell is going on" he says. "Done" replies Richard walking down the stairs followed by Leo being cautious about the mangle who walks behind him.

Paige reaches the book shelf where the cleaner is cleaning, "Hi there" she says pulling the book shelf. "The charmed ones...Where's the third?" she asks. Paige and Phoebe look at one another upset, "Away" says Phoebe walking into the potion room followed by Paige. The two then close the book shelf and walk towards the little table. "I think Richard is lying" whispers Phoebe, "Why do you think that?" whispers back Paige.

"He knew there must have been something wrong with this Stuart guy, no guy looks like that, there is no disease which can do that" whispers Phoebe, "Yea but Richard isn't like that. Perhaps the mangle put a spell on him" says Paige. "Whatever it is something just doesn't feel right. I can feel it deep down in me" says Phoebe. In the sitting room, Richard sits on a large chair while Leo remains standing, and the mangle sits on a small stool. "So what is going on?" asks the mangle, "I could ask the same question" says Leo. Richard looks at him weirdly, "I mean something doesn't feel right to me" says Leo.

"Why do you say that?" asks Richard, slowly reaching towards the little side table by the couch. He moves his hand towards the draw slowly opening it, but Leo quickly glances over and notices. "I don't know, just a feeling that I have" says Leo. "I know exactly how you feel" smiles the mangle demon. Leo just stares at him as Richard pulls out a green liquid substance potion. "No escaping!" he shouts throwing the potion at Leo's feet. Shrieking, this green goo covers his feet and sticks firmly on the ground.

Leo looks down quickly turning to orbs, only for them to stay in one place and not move. The green goo then fills with electric and strikes Leo's orbs. Turning back to normal he screams with pain, falling to the floor with his feet firmly stuck by the goo. He looks up at Richard and the mangle who stand above him smirking. "I knew it" says Leo when suddenly a couple of mangle demons show up around him. Looking around angry not worried he looks back at Richard, "Care to tell me why?" "Well I haven't really got to give you a reason, but it was a laugh and a surprise to see you fool for what I said" laughs Richard.

"Is the stuff about Piper a lie?" asks Leo; "No they're all true don't worry about that" replies Richard. "What you going to do to me?" asks Leo as the mangles all slowly pull out sharp knives. Leo now starts to look worried as they twirl the knives in their hands smiling at Leo. "Something that will hurt you for years to come" snarls Richard. He suddenly morphs into Mandark- the mangles leader. Leo looks shocked at the sight, "What the hell?" asks Leo speechless. "You really thought I was Richard? Don't be silly, Richard is long gone" laughs Mandark. "I thought you have no powers?" asks Leo. "I pick them up, your be surprised" says Mandark.

"Richard doesn't seem his self" says Phoebe in the potions room. Paige sighs with frustration, "He's fine alright now help me get the dried black root" says Paige stirring in some ingredients, while also looking at a piece of paper. "Alright" says Phoebe looking around for the ingredient. She looks to the squared ceiling, which has a hole in the corner of one of them and looks hollow. Phoebe frowns as she raises her arm, and puts her finger tips through the hole. She tries to lift it up but finds it difficult. "Something's blocking its way" says Phoebe.

Paige who is not taking any notice continues to stir, "Dried black root" she says annoyed. "Yea just a minute" says Phoebe sharply now pulling the square ceiling down. "Fine if you don't want to get it then I will!" shouts Paige. Suddenly Phoebe breaks the panel off as a large body falls down from it followed by another. Both landing on Phoebe, she falls to the ground screaming as Paige spins around. Richard's dead body is laying on top of Phoebe as is his brothers. Both bloodied with slit throats, Paige screams with horror and fright.

"Oh my god!" yells Phoebe cringing her face from the sight, quickly hitting the two bodies off. She however didn't see who they were at first as she quickly pulls her self up to join a frozen Paige. Horror in her eyes, she also shows pain and distraught. Phoebe looks down at the two pale faces of Richard and his brother. She frowns before turning sad, "Oh my god" she says. Turning towards a teary eyed Paige she places her hand on her arm sympathetically. "I'm so sorry" she says trying to be as supportive as she can.

Paige fills with anger and turns towards the bookshelf where they came in, "He's dead" she says and walks towards the door. Phoebe quickly stops her knowing what Paige is capable of. "You can't just rush in there without a plan, I have a better idea" says Phoebe slowly creaking the bookshelf door open. She looks through the gap and far into the sitting room at Mandark. She frowns her face confused and turns back towards Paige. Before being able to say anything, she hears Leo scream.

"You will never get away with this Mandark!" yells Leo. Phoebe spins around and sees Leo slightly behind a couch getting electrocuted. Suddenly a mangles head fills the gap in front of Phoebe startling her. She walks back and trips over Richard's dead arm and falls to the floor. The shelf opens wider as about 5 mangle demons stand there. Mandark walks close and smiles at the girls and then at the dead bodies. "Yea sorry about that, but they wouldn't give us their house easily" snarls Mandark.

"Who are you?" asks Paige angered as Phoebe quickly gets up. Mandark morphs into Richard as the girls stare wide eyed. "You bastard!" she screams. Phoebe looks at her and back as Mandark morphs back into him self. "Paige lets go!" shouts Phoebe linking arms with her sister and they orb out. As they go to charge they hit orbs, and turn to their master annoyed. "Now what?" asks a mangle demon, Mandark just smiles. "Let them do their little research. But they'll be back" he says walking back towards Leo. The mangles smile and quickly follow him as Paige and Phoebe orb into the attic.

"Book of shadows" says Paige running towards it, before she gets closer light hits them in the eyes. Stopping and shielding their eyes, a figure emerges from it. A long white gown flows behind the woman, as Phoebe and Paige smile at the person as the lights die down. "Need help?" asks Patty.

To be continued...

**Thanks for reading, now please reply. Patty's back, so what does this mean? Could this be another trick by Mandark? If Patty is real, will she lead them to 'Quad' in time to save Piper? So many questions, some little answers will be revealed next chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading it, and Chapter 8 will be up ASAP. **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8!**_

**_March 23rd 2005. 3:45pm. Day: 3. 1 day before Piper's execution!_**

Richard returned to the group after breaking up with Paige, to tell everyone some information about how Piper got kidnapped. He then mentioned looking after a man with boils and green skin- a mangle but claims to of not known that. While Leo orbs them away, Phoebe and Paige walk into the potion room to conjure up a potion for the mangle to drink and tell the truth.

Leo however is in the sitting room with Richard and the mangle who claims he has no idea what a mangle is. Suddenly Richard traps Leo's feet in some powerful goo, making it impossible for Leo to move or even orb- if he does he gets a nasty shock.

Richard then morphs into the mangle's leader- Mandark! Other mangle demons then approach Leo with knives. In the potion room, Phoebe in her curious ways pulls down a square panel in the room, and Richard along with his brother come falling down on Phoebe. Both men are dead as Paige screams with horror, but suddenly mangles and Mandark appear in the door way as the girls find out the truth of him.

Paige orbs away quickly to go to the book of shadows, until Patty suddenly appear to help her daughters out. But is it really Patty? Or Mandark playing another trick? What does Mandark have to gain with capturing Leo? With one day before Piper is killed, will she be saved in time? Find out in this brand new chapter!

"Mum? What are you doing here?" asks Phoebe confused but happy at the same time. Paige sighs happily knowing that there is a new way of finding Piper. "Here to save Piper, but right now we need to save your whitelighter" says Patty approaching the two girls. Paige steps in front of Phoebe suddenly spectacle with this whole thing, and looks seriously at Patty. "Are you really Patty?" asks Paige, Phoebe looks at her shocked at her comment and then annoyed.

"Are you out of your mind?" asks Phoebe, "Look Mandark tricked us once, I just don't want that to happen again" says Paige protectively. Patty smiles gently as Phoebe understands what Paige is saying, and looks at Patty differently. "Wait I can tell, hold on" says Phoebe concentrating on her mother. Her empathy powers come into effect as she senses nothing but pure of heart and smiles. Paige looks at her sister and smiles back, "its mum" sighs Phoebe relieved. "Why didn't you feel that before with Richard slash Mandark?" asks Paige. "I don't know I didn't feel anything which was why I wasn't so sure on him" says Phoebe.

"Fair enough" smiles Paige nodding her head. "So in your own time" winks Patty smiling at her daughters. Paige and Phoebe laugh as they walk up to their mother and give her a big hug. "I've missed you" says Phoebe in her baby voice, "Mum where's Piper?" asks Paige. Patty breaks away the hugs and ushers them towards the Victorian couch across the room. Paige and Paige follow their mother and sit on it, as she stands in front of them locking her hands gently shut and looks down at her daughters.

"She isn't in San Francisco or this world even" says Patty, "Huh?" asks Paige confused. "She's in this galaxy just somewhere far" continues Patty. "The only way to get there is to travel via a mangle portal, otherwise there is no chance of you getting there" says Patty. "Alright how do we get there?" asks Phoebe, "Well I know a potion that will bring gas into the room. So vial that the mangles wont be able to stand it, and hopefully they will open up their portal to their world, and you can walk through it to go and save Piper" smiles Patty, "Alright but what about our powers? Would we be able to enter?" asks Paige.

Patty looks awkwardly at them, "That's just it...No witch is able to enter, unless her powers have been taken away from her" says Patty. Paige and Phoebe look at one another, "Alright well what if we do try and enter?" asks Phoebe. "A force field will shoot out and kill you" replies Patty with a 'Not so good' face. Phoebe mimes 'Ouch' with her lips as Paige looks at her mother. "Alright but is there away to shut that down?" asks Paige, "Yes but that's why we need Leo. After you girls save him, me and Leo will try our best to break away the force field" smiles Patty.

While Phoebe laughs, Paige is still unconvinced, "Alright but if we save Leo, then wont the mangles escape from the mansion? We can't go to "mangle land" or we will die, so best bet is to unlock the force field, save Leo, travel to "mangle land" save Piper and kick all those mangle arses" says Paige. "Not only that we have to get back Piper's powers" adds in Phoebe, "Ah so true. Mum how do we get her powers back?" asks Paige.

"Well Mandark has them magically locked away, so it will need a powerful spell...a power of three spell" says Patty. "Alright so what do we do with the whole saving Leo, and hope the others don't escape?" asks Phoebe. "Well I'll distract a number of mangles and make sure they can't hear the commotion. I'll freeze them while you girls save Leo. Me and Leo will work on the spell as you girls lock the mangles up. Once me and Leo have the force field down, you girls use the gas potion to move them back to their world" replies Patty.

"And you're so sure that this gas thing will work?" asks Paige, "Well it's the only chance we have of saving Piper at this moment in time" says Patty. Phoebe and Paige nod their heads in agreement, "Alright now Leo has his feet trapped firmly in some powerful goo, and can't orb away so..." Patty then hands the girls a blue liquid potion from her pocket, "Throw this potion at the goo to weaken it, then..." she then pulls out a small green bag of gold dust, as Paige takes them slowly, and Phoebe the potion. "Throw this dust on it to weaken it some more.

"Then..." repeats Patty handing them some paper with a small incantation on it. "Both of you say this spell" says Patty. Phoebe with her free hand takes the piece of paper from her mother and reads the small sentence. Raising her eyebrows Paige does the same, "With this spell we set you free?" asks Phoebe. "I know, but it does work" says Patty.

"Alright then, lets get rolling" smiles Phoebe. The three women hold hands as Paige orbs them away and into the mansion. They appear behind a wall in the hall way, a few feet away from the sitting room where Leo is slowly getting cut with the knives. Shouting with pain he gets shocked. Phoebe and Paige close their eyes as their whitelighter is getting hurt. "What now?" whispers Phoebe. Patty then notices about 5 mangle demons outside and decides that distracting them wont be an option. "I've got my handful, you girls know what to do" says Patty and slowly creeps up and into the outside. Phoebe and Paige watch as Mandark raises his palm in front of everyone telling them to stop. "Alright now we do the next thing" he grins. "What do you want with me?" asks Leo in pain and bleeding. "Oh only for the charmed ones to come and save you. Us hurting you in until they come and we kill them" smiles Mandark. "Lets go says Paige orbing away and behind Mandark. Paige looks behind her and grabs a vase, quickly smashing it on his head.

As the mangles watch, Mandark falls down to the ground. As they raise their knives, Paige raises out her right arm. "Knives!" she shouts. The knives quickly orb out of their hands and towards hers, as she moves her hand side wards, and the knives shoot back at the mangles sticking into their hearts. Before they can say anything, they burst into flames. Phoebe smiles before running forward towards Leo, more mangle demons show up coming running towards them. Mandark opens his eyes and quickly trips over Paige as Leo looks around confused.

"Get out of here!" he shouts, "No way" says Phoebe slamming the potion onto the goo around Leo's feet. She notices the cuts more clearly and cringes her face, "Paige dust!" yells Phoebe looking towards her sister as Mandark had her by the throat. "Bad little witch!!" he shouts as Phoebe kicks his arm upwards. Shouting with pain he drops Paige to the ground, as Phoebe levitates into the air and spins around kicking Mandark hard in the face. Flying side wards he crashes into a glass table and is knocked unconscious. The other mangles approach as Phoebe goes towards them with her fists raised.

"Use the dust on Leo!" shouts Phoebe as Paige gets up to notice the goo is no longer dark green, but light green. The electric starts up again, but is not so painful as the other ones. Paige slowly staggers up and grabs a handful of dust from the green bag and throws it on the goo. It sticks into it, slowly melting inside of it flashing bright gold. "Done it!" shouts Paige as Leo looks to his face. More electric strikes in his body but he can hardly feel it. "Hurry girls" shouts Leo, as Phoebe spin kicks a handful of mangles forcing them to the grounds. "Phoebe!" yells Paige.

Phoebe turns around and runs over to her quickly grabbing her hand, as Paige pulls out the spell. "With this spell we set you free!" says Phoebe and Paige in unison. The goo flashes bright white and slowly evaporates into thin air. Leo smiles but his stomach is still hurting. "Hey you helped me heal before Leo, so lets try again" says Paige kneeling down beside him and holding his hand. The two then place their other free and on top of the other and over Leo's wounds and the two concentrate.

Phoebe looks to her side and notices her mother getting hit in the face by a mangle, while 4 of the others remain frozen. Phoebe looks shocked and worried quickly levitating towards the window, and while screaming smashes through it while kicking the attacking mangle. Phoebe gets slightly cut as she lands on the floor and picks up her mother. "You alright?" she asks and her mother nods. The mangle demon quickly brings forth a blue swirling portal and jumps into it. Phoebe and Patty leave it as it disappears quickly behind them.

They look through the broken window as Paige and Leo are standing up together smiling. "Healed him I see?" laughs Phoebe. "Yea but Mandark manages to escape as did the rest of the mangles. Right wusses" says Paige tutting. Leo smiles and looks at the girls, "Yea Paige was able to heal me again with my help. She told me everything and good idea may I add smiles Leo. He then orbs outside followed by Paige, as Phoebe and Patty turn towards them surprised. Patty you ready to go?" asks Leo and Patty smiles, "Alright girls, you orb these freaks into the attic and cage them up. Me and Leo will try our best to take away the force field for you" says Patty. The girls smile and kiss her gently on the cheeks, "We love you" says Phoebe. "I love you too" replies Patty.

Leo holds onto her hand and orbs away. Paige walks over to the mangles and grabs two of them while Phoebe does the same. "Wait what we do about Richard?" asks Phoebe, "I called the ambulance" says Paige upset. "I'm really sorry honey" says Phoebe upset. "It's ok, lets get these home" says Paige orbing away with the two mangle demons. Phoebe stands there confused, as Paige orbs back alone and holds Phoebe as they orb away with the other two mangle demons.

_**4:15pm. Day: 3**_

Mandark is pacing his room annoyed and frustrated, with Stuart standing close by him as well as Gabby. "Don't worry sir things will be alright" says Stuart. Mandark slowly pulls out a knife and throws it at Stuart, as it sticks into his head. Gasping with pain, Gabby gets out the way slightly surprised. "The plan is ruined and I don't need you any more" says Mandark. Stuart then bursts into flames as Gabby smiles at her boss, "Well just remember that Piper will be dying tomorrow" reminds Gabby. He smiles as he looks at Piper's screen and grins. She's pacing around in her room with the old ragged clothes scared, cold and hurt. "I guess that's something to smile about" he says.

To be continued...

**I would like to say, that this is my favourite so far heh. But I'm afraid I will not update unless I get more reviews, I'm sorry but I'm not doing a story for just one person. **

**I love this story but I'm putting my foot down now. I think it's unfair I have to take up my time, and do a story for you guys when you wont reply to it. Any way, tell me what you think of this chapter. **

**Thanks for reading, and lets hope that a chapter 9 will happen.**


	9. Chapter 9

**As I have got my favourite reviewers back, I shall continue with this story.**

**Chapter 9**

Previously on Separated Halliwell. Richard returned to the group with information on Piper, only for him to morph into Mandark- the mangles ruler who have kidnapped Piper and get ready to kill her. Paige and Phoebe come across Richard and his brother's dead bodies. The girls return home as Leo is trapped in some powerful goo, and if trying to move or orb he will get a nasty shock.

The sister's mother comes to help them out, and has a plan on how to reach Piper in Qwad- the mangles world. With a plan up and running, the three woman orb back to Richard's place as Patty keeps 5 mangles occupied out side. Paige and Phoebe battle their way against loads of mangle demons. As Mandark is knocked unconscious, Phoebe throws a potion and the goo, and Paige some dust until the girls say a spell to free Leo.

Hurt, Leo- with the help from Paige heals him self, while Phoebe kicks a mangle that is attacking her mother. While the four other mangle demons remain frozen, the attacking mangle escapes through a portal back to their world. With Leo back with the group, he and Patty go off to break down the force field so the girls can enter 'Qwad' with their powers.

Paige and Phoebe then orb the remaining four mangle demons to the manor, where when the force field is down, will make some strong gas appear with a potion provided by their mother, forcing the mangles to open up a force field giving Phoebe and Paige the time to enter to and kick some demon arse!

**_March 23rd 2005. 7:52pm. Day: 3. One day before Piper's execution_**

Phoebe is in the kitchen in her teddy bear pj's. She looks frustrated as she flips through and old worn out text book. On the front cover reads 'Demons, demons, demons' She flips through another page slamming it against the previous pages. Paige walks in with her hair tied up in a bun, and wearing her red with white spotted pj's. She holds a blue mug in her hands which did have some nice hot tea.

She looks at Phoebe pacing around the kitchen table scrying the book with her eyes. "Any luck sweety?" asks Paige, "No it's like these mangle demons have never existed. There has to be some good information on them" says Phoebe flipping another page. "I know but we pretty much know enough anyway" says Paige placing the mug in the sink, and turning around to face Phoebe. With her arms she spreads them out behind her, as she leans on the side.

"As soon as mum and Leo are done with their business, we can save Piper and this whole thing will finally be over" smiles Paige trying to lighten the mood in the manor. Ever since Piper was kidnapped, it was so damp and gloomy. Not a very good atmosphere at all to live in. But the way Paige spoke was unsure, for all she knows Piper could already be dead. But it's something that she dare not think about, as Phoebe continues to pace around the table.

"Mangles okay?" asks Phoebe still eyeing the book up and down, and then sighing with frustration and frowning as she turns another page. Paige rises her eyebrows a little confused, why would Phoebe want to know that? Oh well, I guess she has to answer. "Yea nice and cosy" smirks Paige. Cosy they were, all piled on top of each other with six powerful crystals guarding them. "Shouldn't you keep watch?" asks Phoebe turning another page, nearly reaching the end of the book.

"Mandark might know our plan and get them out of there" says Phoebe, Paige watches Phoebe pace some more seconds and stands up straight. "Not so much, because I've set this spell on it that only pure of heart can take away the crystals" smirks Paige happy with her self. "Nice one" says Phoebe closing the book annoyed, and slamming it on the table.

This makes Paige jump slightly, as Phoebe moves her hands through her hair. "Damn!" shouts Phoebe pulling out a chair and falling onto it. "Aw honey" says Paige approaching her sister as she slaps her head on the table. Paige cringes thinking that must of hurt, and places her hand gently on her shoulder. "We know enough about them, so stop worrying alright. Everything is going to be alright" smiles Paige. Phoebe looks up at her sister and puts on a smile, "I hope your right Paige. I hope your right" she repeats putting her head back on the table. "I wonder how long it's taking Leo and mum?" asks Paige to her self. Phoebe then looks up as if something has dawned on her, "Speaking of...where is mum going to find a way to unlock the force field?" asks Phoebe.

In a very long black walled tunnel, Leo and Patty orb in. The floor is also paved with black dusty flooring, while the roof is full of mud and twigs sticking out. Small lights are paved into the walls and flooring to light there way. Patty and Leo look around them and smile, "Ok where does this exactly lead?" asks Leo, Patty looks at him and smiles. "Well it's going to be a long journey, but we should reach a room with this ancient warrior" replies Patty slowly stepping forward followed by Leo.

He looks confused slightly, "Why him?" he asks, "Because he was hired by Mandark to create the spell. But he was banished here to keep chanting the spell" says Patty, "Alright and I suppose he wont quit chanting without a battle?" asks Leo, "Exactly" replies Patty reaching further down the tunnel. They turn to their left and notice that there are two long crossed swords on the wall. Patty takes both them off and hands one to Leo, "I can't handle these" says Leo worried. "You worked in Valhalla you should know how to work um" says Patty.

"Guess so" says Leo when they hear a loud pitched ghastly scream coming from down the tunnel. The two then enter a large room, but the floor is full of sand and the walls are thick brick with a large outlined door across the room. "What's this?" asks Leo, "I forgot to mention...to get to the warrior we have to battle our way there" says Patty biting her lip. "Against what?" asks Leo. Right after Leo's sentence, the middle of the sand is sucked in where a large whole is left. Leo looks worried when suddenly a sand tornado shoots up and a face appears from it.

"What in the world?" asks Leo shocked, "This is 'Sandkurt' a strong sand demon" says Patty. "How nice" says Leo raising his eye brows sarcastically. Patty then raises her sword in front of her ready for battle, as the tornado turns into a sand demon. Its face is like a reptile and its body a snake. Leo watches as Patty raises her sword and looks at her surprised and scared. "You don't expect us to fight this thing do you?" he asks backing away when suddenly a large rock door blocks his way. "Don't bother orbing either" says Patty as the hole in the middle closes up, and a sword appears in the demons hand.

"Ok so fighting is an option" he says with raised eye brows. Suddenly looking brave he faces the demon, "Lets get it on!" he shouts. Patty and Leo lunge forward with their swords beginning the battle.

**8:10pm**

Back at the manor, a loud smash is heard from up stairs. Paige and Phoebe look up knowing it must be coming from the attic. "Trying to break them free" says Paige, Phoebe quickly stands up next to Paige, when three mangle demons smash through the kitchen window. Paige pulls back Phoebe as they run backwards, until getting stopped by the large counter.

Five more mangle demons come charging through from the back door, and two come smashing through the window above the sink. Phoebe and Paige quickly backtrack towards the dining room, as the mangles walk towards them with swords equipped. The pair look scared and worried, as they hear another loud smash coming from up stairs. Paige looks up and then at the mangles, suddenly the conservatory are smashed as a bunch of mangle demons come through.

"Oh god!" shouts Phoebe looking in all directions, "What do we do?" she asks. "Go to the attic!" shouts Paige, "I got these guys" shouts Paige, "But how can you..." "Trust me!" she shouts and Phoebe nods her head quickly running up the stairs to the attic. A mangle demon comes running down the stairs towards Phoebe, as she quickly pushes him on the head forcefully, throwing him over the banister and falling to the table below, breaking it in half.

She continues running as Paige slowly walks backwards with all the mangle demons in sight. "You want me?" she asks, and they nod their heads with their swords in front of them. "Bad idea" she says eyeing the swords. "Swords!" yells Paige raising her hands in front of her. The swords orb out of their hands, as they look around confused. The orbs travel towards her hands, as she then waves them at the mangle demons. They looks scared knowing what is to come, and quickly turning around to run.

The swords stick firmly in their backs, as they fall to the ground screaming with pain. Bursting into flames leaving scorch marks as a souvenir. Paige smiles to her self, "Will they ever learn?" she asks when suddenly the mangle demon that Phoebe threw over the banister, gets up and strikes his sword through Paige's back. Gasping with pain, it sticks through her stomach as blood slowly seeps down. He pulls it out of her, and grabs her by the throat. She looks at him with anger as tears form in her eyes. He then throws her side wards and she slams hard into the manor doors, shattering the glass and falls to the floor spread out lifeless.

Phoebe comes running down the stairs, "I sorted it out!" she shouts noticing the mangle demon, and Paige near the manor door. She also notices the wound on her back with blood everywhere, and fills with anger quickly looking at the mangle demon. He twirls the sword around with Paige's blood on the top of the sword, and grins evilly at Phoebe.

"How dare you!" she screams levitating into the air and kicking the mangle in the face. As he falls to the floor, Phoebe grabs his sword and plumages it hard into his throat and twists it around, as he screams with pain. "This is for my sister" she says through gritted teeth. The mangle demon bursts into flames, as Phoebe turns around to face her injured sister. "Oh god Paige" she says nearly crying.

Behind the door she notices Daryl show up, as he also notices Phoebe. "Why the hell would you leave the kids with us? Like we don't have enough trouble as it is!" shouts Darryl. Phoebe ignores him and approaches her sister slowly, as Darryl pokes his head through the door trying to mind the glass, and looks at Paige's body on the fall. "Call the ambulance" says Phoebe calm but full of tears and emotion. Without another word, Darryl pulls out his cell phone and punches in the numbers.

Phoebe quickly kneels down beside her sister and strokes her sister's face gently. Paige looks up at her and weakly smiles at her, "I'm here babe" smiles Phoebe. "I'm sorry...I thought I could stop them" says Paige in pain. Phoebe laughs slightly as tears form in her eyes, trying her best to stay strong for her younger sister. Darryl looks at the girls after finishing on his cell. "They're on their way" says Darryl. "Give my love to Piper" grunts Paige.

"You can tell her your self" smiles Phoebe, letting out a short gasp as she begins to cry. "I love you" says Paige smiling. "I love you to" replies Phoebe, as Paige's face loses emotion but her eyes remain open. "Paige?" asks Phoebe scared and upset, "Paige?" she repeats her self. Darryl closes his eyes knowing the worse has happened. Phoebe starts to breath heavily as tears stream down her eyes like a waterfall. "Paige!!!!!!!!!" screams Phoebe crying.

**To be continued...**

**Now how is that for a chapter aye? I really enjoyed writing this chapter allot, it was allot of fun. Now I know you review which is great! But please tell me which bits you enjoyed on this chapter, what you want to happen, how you feel with Patty and Leo's storyline, as well as Paige's. I would really like some feed back and spread this story along to people who may like this.**

**If I get enough replies for this chapter, I shall continue with 'Chapter 10' but please remember to give me loads of feedback; what you thought was sad, funny, shocking etc. It will really help me out allot! I look forward to your reviews. Thanks for reading. **


	10. Chapter 10: The final showdown! Pt1

**Chapter 10**

**_March 24th 2005. 8:53pm. Day: 3. One day before Piper's execution!_**

Paige is rushed through the ambulance corridor, through some doors as a woman yells out to fellow doctors and nurses. "Woman has been stabbed, and needs serious help!" Phoebe follows weeping next to Darryl, as Paige is spun around a corner and more doctors join in. She enters a room as they close, but before Phoebe and Darryl can go any further a male doctor walks in front of her. "I'm sorry you can't walk any further" he says, "But she's my sister!" yells Phoebe. "I'm sorry, you will have to wait in the waiting room" he says before moving into the room with everyone else.

Phoebe looks at Darryl, tears streaming down her cheeks. "It's going to be alright ok" says Darryl smoothly. "What if it wont? What if she dies? I can't afford to lose her Darryl, I just can't!" cries Phoebe. "Where's Piper in all of this?" asks Darryl puzzled, "Sheila didn't tell you?" asks Phoebe starting to calm down, "Tell me what?" asks Darryl. "I'll tell you on the way for some tea" says Phoebe walking towards the café area. Darryl puts his arm around Phoebe's waist as they turn a corner.

Leo and Patty struggle to fend of this beast of a creature. The sand creature throws his sword towards Leo, but he blocks it with his sword. Patty quickly brings down her sword and slices it across the demons stomach, but goes right through him- sand an all remember. "How do we kill him?!" asks Leo ducking a sword swinging at his neck. Patty turns around and notices a torch, so thinking fast she jumps into the air and grabs it on her way down.

"Take that!" yells Patty throwing the torch at the sand demon. Screaming with pain, the demon lights up in flames, before bursting into sand as Leo and Patty shield them selves. The next door leading to the next stage opens up, as Patty and Leo look at each other. They walk together before looking at the long corridor. Water slightly spills into the sand room, as the floor is lightly filled with water, as is the sides and above them...the sea.

Leo and Patty walk forward as the door quickly starts to close. Running, the two barely make it through the door. "That was close" laughs Leo looking to the side of him, as a gigantic shark snaps its jaws at Leo behind the glass. Jerking backwards, he nearly falls over but Patty grabs him quickly. "Don't worry they can't hurt you" smiles Patty, "So I guess a water demon is next" says Leo raising his eyebrows. "However did you guess?" laughs Patty walking down the corridor. "How do we plan on killing a water demon then?" asks Leo.

"I have the power to freeze stuff in blocks of ice...This should be over quickly" smiles Patty reaching the door to the next room. As it slowly slides open, Patty and Leo firmly hold their swords in place. As soon as the door fully opens, two large water fists fly out from the room, with the same surroundings as the corridor. Hitting Leo and Patty hard, it drenches them forcing them backwards crashing into the floor. "At least wait until we get in!" shouts Leo hurt. They look up in pain, to notice a very large bulky water demon.

Patty quickly raises her hands and freezes the water demon in a block of ice. Helping one another up, they walk towards the door with their swords in place. Forcefully, they slice the demon to pieces, as he falls into the floor and melts into nothingness. The next door opens, as they walk into the water room and quickly into the next corridor. Around them are torches, and walls of fire. "Great a fire demon" sighs Leo, "Wait!" shouts Patty turning around and scooping up a hand of water in a big sized green bag, she kept hidden in her waist. Tying up the end, she puts it on her wrist and pulls out a few more. "Fill them up Leo" she says and the two do so.

Suddenly the door starts to close as they finish filling up the bags, and get back into the other room. "Clever" smiles Leo, "I know" replies Patty walking down the corridor and dropping her sword. "We won't need this now" says Patty and Leo drops his as well. Carefully walking down the hallway encase they get burnt, they approach the next fire wall door. "You ready?" asks Patty slightly nervous, "Always" he replies. Loud angry noises are heard from behind the door, as it slides open and a demon it ripped up grey shorts, with fire all around him looks at Patty and Leo. The two stand there and quickly open up the bags, and hurl all the water at the demon...

**_March 25th 2005. 9:00am. Day: 4. Piper's execution!_**

In the hospital, Phoebe and Darryl are still waiting in the waiting room for any information about Paige. Phoebe is asleep on Darryl as he is too, a doctor then slowly approaches Phoebe and Darryl. "Excuse me" he says kindly, "Excuse me..." he says shaking Phoebe. Startled, she opens her eyes and looks at the doctor with blurry vision. "Is Paige alright?" asks Phoebe straight away which wakes up Darryl.

"Why don't you find out your self?" he asks stepping out the way. Phoebe stands up and quickly runs into the room that Paige was taken into. The doctor turns to Darryl and smiles, "We lost her for a few hours but we saved her" he smiles, "What took you so long?" asks Darryl. "I don't know, we couldn't seem to get out the door, something was blocking us from getting free" says the doctor. Smiling he walks away, and the first thing that comes into Darryl's head is '_mangles'_

Phoebe runs into the room to see Paige fine sitting down, smiling at Phoebe. "Oh thank god" she says running up to her and giving her a big hug. "Thank god you're ok" smiles Phoebe. "I'm fine" smiles back Paige, as Phoebe bursts into tears. "Honey what's wrong?" asks Paige confused and concerned. "I was so worried" she says upset, "I know honey...I'm ok now" she says. "Can you walk?" asks Phoebe and Paige nods her head, "There were some mangle demons stopping the doctors from exiting the doors, to get more help" says Paige.

"What?" asks Phoebe, "I was able to kill them with their swords...you think they would learn to not carry swords. "Why didn't they try and kill me and Darryl?" asks Phoebe, Paige looks confused. "Darryl's here?" she asks, and Phoebe nods her head. Paige smiles before going back to Phoebe's question. "I did a protection spell" smiles Paige, Phoebe smiles back and hugs her sister again. "No word on mum and Leo then?" Paige asks hopefully. "Nothing, I'm beginning to worry" says Phoebe.

Leo and Patty have now fought through 10 touch challenges. Beating everyone they come across, they are bruised, cut, out of breath but most importantly hurt. Leo holds onto a double sided axe, provided by a demon, while Patty holds onto a staff with electric circling up the top. The two look up at two large double doors, with a goat like faces imprinted on it. "The finale stage" huffs Patty, "There is no way we can fight him off" says Leo. The hallway they are in, is a place full of carved symbols in the walls, torches, pedestals...Quite posh, like something a man would have in Egypt.

"We have to try" says Patty. The double doors open inwards, where a large man pokes through. He wears a long dark robe, and has large strong legs and arms. His chest is outwards and very muscled, as he has the face of a man slash goat. Leo finds the sight pretty amusing, but then remembers that he has to kill it. "We have to beat him?" asks Leo unimpressed, the demon then grabs a long sword at both ends, and the room with was all black, turns into a desert. The corridor they were in is gone, Leo and Patty look around amazed. "Egypt?" asks Leo confused.

"It's where they like to battle" says Patty, "They?" asks Leo confused. Suddenly all past demons they had faced show up around them. Leo looks petrified and scared. "Since when were you planning on telling me this?" asks Leo, "Sorry but if I told you, you would of backed out like before" says Patty. "Clever" says Leo annoyed, "How the hell do you expect us to fight these all, and kill the leader?" asks Leo. "Are you ready to die? Or shall you leave?"

Leo turns around and eyes the demon straight in the eyes. Standing up fully, he looks braver and stronger. "I'll fight until either you or we die" he says, and Patty nods her head bravely as well. "That a fact?" he asks with a smirk, "Yea that's a fact!" shouts Patty. "Then bring it on!" yells the leader and all the demons charge forward. "Now what?!" asks Leo no longer brave, "We pray" says Patty standing guard like Leo, as the two stand side by side.

Suddenly in a large beam of white light, all the demons are knocked down slightly stunned. Patty and Leo look around confused, as Prue and Grams step through. "Sorry we couldn't come sooner" says Grams, "What are you doing here? How did you get here?" asks Patty, "Why couldn't me and Leo get sent straight here?" asks Patty slightly annoyed. Your not in that little word...you're in Egypt now" winks Prue. "True" smiles Patty, "Cheaters!" yells the leader demon in fury.

"Oh shhhh" says Grams using her powers to throw him backwards on the sand. Now with us, we can fight these off. Leo you go after the leader, and remember that his weak point is his eyes" helps out Grams. "I'm too weak" moans Leo, and Grams quickly gives him a slight blow as his strength re-grows, and Prue does the same for her mother. "Alright then...this guy is dust" says Leo walking towards the leader. Prue, Grams and Patty quickly set off to kill stop the other demons, and keep them away from Leo.

In 'Qwad', Piper is dragged into Mandark's room full of the cameras. Weak and hurt, Gabby and Mary quickly join his sides as they laugh at Piper. Everyone is ready, it's time to kill the witch!" shouts Mandark as a portal opens up. Piper starts to cry, '_Girls where are you?'_ thinks Piper to her self.

Back down in Egypt, Leo blocks a sword to his stomach, and spins around spin kicking the leader in the face. It's horns turn into drills, as he ducks his head and moves them towards Leo. Leo quickly ducks and kicks the leader up right, clicking his head backwards and falling to the sandy floor. Leo gets up, and hits away the leader's weapon as the drilling horns turn back to normal. Patty turns and quickly freezes the leaders hand and legs making sure he can't get up. Leo then plumages his double axe, and cuts off the leaders horns. Screaming with pain, everyone turns as the staff from Patty is thrown towards him.

Grabbing it, he plumages it into the leader's right eye, and twists it around. The screaming grows as everyone cowers their ears but Leo remains strong, and does the same to the leader's other eyes. "Time to die!" yells Leo. Yelling with more pain, the leader bursts into flames, as do the other demons. Leo stands there out of breath until him and Patty are morphed into a small room. In the middle is a pedestal with a book on it, and Patty smiles. "The book to break the barrier" she smiles quickly grabbing it. "Where's Grams and Prue?" asks Leo, "Back to heaven...Lets get this back to the girls" says Patty. Leo nods and holds onto Patty as the two orb out.

At the hospital, Phoebe sits on Paige's bed talking about stuff, of everything that has happened. Suddenly, Leo and Patty orb into the room with the book and Phoebe smiles. "Ok we have to hurry, Piper is about to die" says Patty handing the book to Phoebe. "We heard what happened in elder land" says Leo walking over to Paige, and placing his hands across her stomach quickly healing her. Paige smiles and quickly leaps out of her bed. "We need to get back to the manor" says Patty, and everyone joins hands and orbs out.

Darryl then walks into the room, about to say something but looks around confused as to where Paige and Phoebe have vanished off to.

Patty, Leo, Paige and Phoebe orbs into the attic, where the four mangle demons are and awake angrily. "Miss us?" asks Phoebe smiling, "Barely" snarls a mangle demon. "Alright girls read the spell" informs Patty, Phoebe nods and opens op the book. Although it looked like tons of pages, it only happens to be all stuck together, with just a page with the spell in it. "Odd" frowns Phoebe.

"Hurry" says Leo, "Piper hasn't got much time left" quips in Patty. The two girls eye the spell and then read,

"Magical forces far and wide

Come together and help us here

With this spell and with us sisters

We break away the force in Qwad" Told you I'm bad with spells lol

A loud ringing sound is heard, and the book suddenly jumps out of the sister's hands and hits the floor, before disappearing. "What happened there?" asks Phoebe confused. "It's done" smiles Patty, "Really, so all is clear?" asks Paige and Patty nods her head. Phoebe smiles at her mother as a white aura appears around her. "It's now up to you" she says, "You're not coming with us?" asks Paige. "No, I love you girls" she says and Paige and Phoebe quickly grabs hold of her and give her a big hug. "Thank you" says Phoebe, "We love you" says Paige.

Breaking away Patty slowly fades away while smiling at the girls, "I love you too" echoes Patty disappearing fully. "Got the potion?" asks Leo, and Paige nods holding up a potion. "What you going to do?" asks one of the mangles. Phoebe quickly kicks away a crystal and the whole prison thing fades and they all spread. "Ready to die?" asks one of them snarling, "Ready to help us?" asks Phoebe. "Now!" yells Leo holding his breath quickly. Paige and Phoebe do the same, as Paige throws the potion on the floor, and a smell gas is released from it.

"God what is that?!" yells one of the mangles, there boils start to pop, and they scream in pain. "Mum never said that this will happen" says Paige, "The pain! Retreat!" yells one of them, and they bring forth a portal. "Damn!" yells Paige pretending that they lost them. As they jump into the portal, Phoebe, Paige and Leo quickly join. The portal disappears leaving the stinking smell in the room. "Good luck my girls" echoes Patty's voice in the attic...

**To be continued...**

**Just to inform you guys, chapter 11 will be the last ever chapter. Please I would like some good reviews please, and chapter 11 will be written out very soon. Thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11: The final showdown! pt 2

**I am so so so so sorry for the LONG update, but my computer crashed, and then I lost word! But everything is a-ok now, so everyone this is the LAST EVER CHAPTER! I'd like to mainly thank **kk241289 **for continuing to review every single chapter. You have been so kind to review, and I hope you and other people enjoy this final chapter. **

**I've enjoyed writing this out so much! It has been so much fun I my self will miss this story, so I would like good and hopefully long reviews for this final chapter. If you don't I shall be very upset. I hope everyone who reads this has enjoyed it as much as I have. Thank you everyone and please read and reply to this fic, it would mean allot to me. So the moment you have all been waiting for, here is...**

_**Chapter 11- The final showdown! pt 2**_

Over the past 10 chapters you have seen Piper get tricked into giving over her powers, falling out with Leo and her sisters, to then get kidnapped by a bunch of demons named 'Mangle demons' She was used as a slave in a witch prison, in a far away galaxy named 'Qwad'

Phoebe fainted when told the news, so Paige had to enter her mind and bring her back to earth. Phoebe was distraught because she said something very nasty to Piper before she got kidnapped. After the kidnap, the group have been working hard to try and save Piper. She had to get to her club for a health inspection, but was late because Phoebe and Paige got injured while fighting a rock demon.

Because of this, and un known to her, Gabby- a mangle demon, posing as the health inspector, after killing him in his car, fired Piper from her job and made her sign a paper giving them her powers. They needed her powers, because no witch with powers can enter their world. Why not kill her then? They needed her as a sacrifice and kill her in front of millions of other mangle demons.

Richard- Paige's ex returns to help out the group with information about Piper. How she was tricked etc, and tells of how a mangle demon is at his place, but thought he was a normal person with boils etc because of a disease he had. Suspicious, they quickly orb to Richard's mansion to question him, but when he acts dumb, Paige and Phoebe travel to the potion room to make a truth potion. Leo however is left and trapped in some powerful goo, where if he moves or orbs he gets a nasty shock.

Richard then morphs into Mandark- the mangles demon leader! Mangles armed with knives, go towards Leo to cut him. Paige and Phoebe then stumble upon the real Richard and his brother's dead bodies, after getting killed by the mangles. Nearly getting ambushed they return to the manor, where their mother makes a surprise return! Helping them out, she sets out a plan of how to save Leo and then Piper.

They then all orb out and back to the mansion, as Patty keeps busy 5 mangle demons out side, to later use them to open up their portal to their world and get there. However, after saving Leo, she will plan to go off with him somewhere and break down the barrier around the witch prison in Qwad, so the sisters can enter with their powers and try and save Piper. Paige and Phoebe are able to free Leo while Patty freezes 4 mangle demons. Leo and Patty go off to break down the barrier, as Phoebe and Paige orb off with the mangles back to the manor, to trap them for later use.

Piper on the other hand, has been cooped up in a small cold cell, up on her 4th and last day there manages to get past Gabby, stealing her clothes and walking with her outside, to tick another mangle demon Mary- Gabby's friend, and eventually knocks both of them out. Running into the elevator to break free, she is caught by mangle demons and dragged off to see Mandark!

Patty and Leo orb into a large corridor, where Patty hands him a sword saying they will have to fight there way through loads of rooms, to get to a warrior who keeps the barrier on Qwad up and running- Kill him, and destroy the barrier. Meanwhile, Paige and Phoebe are ambushed by tons of mangle demons in the manor, with swords in hand. Paige tells Phoebe to go to the attic, after they hear noises and think some mangles are trying to break free the other four mangles.

Phoebe runs up and Paige orbs most of the swords killing all the mangles. However, as Phoebe ran up the stairs, a mangle demon went to stop her but she pushed him over the banister. With Paige's concentration on the mangles she just vanquished, the mangle Phoebe hit over strikes Paige with a sword, and then throws her into the manor door shattering it. Phoebe runs down and kills the mangle, as Darryl shows up to complain that Leo has left Sheila with Wyatt and Chris, to make sure they are out of harms way. However, as Phoebe cries over Paige she closes her eyes lifeless, as Darryl calls the ambulance. Phoebe stands over Paige's dead body crying... "Paige!!!!!" she screams crying.

In Chapter 10 pt 1, Paige was saved thankfully as Patty and Leo went through some grilling challenges but at the end, they were morphed into Egypt to face the leader, and the past demons they faced. Thankfully Prue and Grams help them out and battle their way, as Leo kills the leader and Patty and Leo morph into a room where a book is located...the book to break away the barrier. Giving it to the girls and getting Paige healed, they orb into the manor and chant the spell to break away the barrier and succeed. Their mother tells them that she has to let them do it them selves, and leaves as the girls set free the mangles, and use the potion to bring that powerful smelly gas. However, it was able to hurt them as they open up a portal and retreat. Quickly, the threesome run into the portal as it quickly closes behind them...

**_March 25th 2005. 2:24am. Day: 4. Piper's execution!_**

The same portal from before opens up and into Mandark's "pad" The mangle demons step out screaming with pain. Phoebe, Paige and Leo then tumble out of it and onto the floor. As the portal disappears, the girls quickly get up with Leo and look at the mangles. They slowly back away scared, "Boo!" shouts Phoebe. Frightened, they yelp and run through a wall. Phoebe, Paige and Leo looks confused as they look at one another. "Neat trick" smiles Phoebe as everyone walks towards the wall.

Paige walks further and places her hand through the wall, and grins from ear to ear. "Clever idea from Mandark...sadly his minions revealed it for us" says Paige. Leo looks at the monitors in the room, at all the other helpless witches and looks upset at the sight. "We have to save them" says Leo, and Paige and Phoebe turn around at the screens. "Piper first" says Paige turning around. "Ready guys?" asks Paige; "Let's finish this once and for all" says Phoebe seriously. Paige nods her head and walks towards the wall followed by Phoebe and Leo. They walk right through the wall, and enter a large coliseum. Around it is a stack full of mangles cheering, while in the middle is a large dome like cage. The sisters can just make out that it's Piper being dragged to the centre, where four other witches wait scared.

The girls watch the four running mangles run towards Mangle, and fill him in on what is going on. He nods his head and signals his head towards two stronger looking mangles to take care of the problem. Mandark then makes Piper kneel down as everyone cheers, and from some double doors appears a large mangle demon in a black mask, and a large axe in hand- the executioner. Around Piper is Gabby, Mary and some more mangle demons who grin from ear to ear. Piper is seen crying and pleading for her life only to get hit in the face by Mandark. Everyone cheers some more, as the executioner gets closer. "Time to move little lambs" says Leo and the girls nod.

Running forward the two mangle demons show up blocking their way, but without losing pace or stride, Phoebe levitates into the air and double kicks them both in the face. Flying backwards they fall to the ground hurt, "Hurry!" yells Mandark to the executioner. He starts to pick up the speed, as Piper looks over towards her sisters and smiles. _There here, they didn't leave me...they didn't forget about me _thinks Piper to her self, crying happy tears this time. The executioner gets closer, as Phoebe's eyes widen. "Paige!" she screams.

"Axe!" yells Paige holding her hands out; the axe is sliced down towards Piper's neck as she closes her eyes ready to die. Everyone cheers, but inches from Piper's neck the axe turns to orbs and into Paige's hands. Mandark looks with anger stomping his feet as the whole crowd boo angrily. The large axe orbs into Paige's hands as she holds it firmly, "Leo look for Piper's powers" says Phoebe and Leo nods his head quickly running through the wall again. "Get them! This witch shall be killed!" yells Mandark to his minions.

About 10 mangle demons come running towards Paige and Phoebe as they run towards the dome like cage. Paige grabs Phoebe and orbs out and then into the cage behind the executioner. Phoebe brakes away as Paige slices the axe across his back. Screaming in pain, he bursts into flames. Mandark grabs Piper and pulls her away as Gabby and Mary follow close behind along with other mangle demons. Phoebe punches a mangle in the face hard, and sweep kicks another, before jumping and upper cutting another mangle.

Paige beheads a few Mangles before noticing Piper getting pulled away into a room. "Piper!" yells Paige, as Piper screams for her sisters to save her. Leo is then seen running up to Phoebe with two swords and quickly hands her one. "Thanks to a mangle, the contract should be down there" says Leo pointing in the direction where Piper was taken. Leo runs over to Paige and quickly swaps weapons, and looks to the girls, "I'll hold these off, you girls go and save Piper" says Leo. Suddenly tons of mangle demons come to attack, as the audience remain cheering and booing.

"You can't face them on your own" says Paige, "I'll help" says Phoebe, "No you need the power of three spell to get to the contract and destroy it. I can hold them off" says Leo; "Now go!" he yells. Reluctantly, Paige orbs Phoebe towards the door and walks in to where Piper was taken. "I have help" smiles Leo, as thousands of freed witches come to help with weapons. The mangles and witches collide as a big sword battle insures.

Paige and Phoebe enter a long corridor hearing Piper's screaming voices, "If I can't kill you there, I'll have to do it here!" shouts Mandark pulling Piper into a room. Paige and Phoebe look at each other, as a bunch of mangle demons show up with weapons. Phoebe levitates into the air and over the mangle demons, automatically knowing that Paige will finish them off. Phoebe then runs down the corridor as Paige using her sword, slices the heads of the mangle demons and watches them turn to flames.

Phoebe runs on further closer to the screaming, until she reaches a large door where Piper and Mandark are heard. Meanwhile back with Paige she slowly creeps down the corridor, when she hears mumbles coming from a room. Paige turns her head and listens to what can only be two women. "I wish he would have let us see her die" sulks the first female, "Who cares just worry about guarding this contract" says the second female. Paige's eyes widen, as she steps back and forcefully kicks the door in.

The two women are Gabby and Mary as they jerk backwards from the sudden interruption. Behind them is the contract with a blue aura around it, protecting the contract. Paige stares at Gabby and Mary, "Contract!" yells Paige holding her hand out but the contract doesn't move. "Magically protected" says Gabby smugly. Paige slices her sword downwards towards Mary, cutting her stomach. Holding it in pain she falls to the floor, and while Gabby is distracted by the attack on her friend, Paige fires the sword into her stomach and pushes her to one side. Moaning with pain, Paige grabs the contract and runs out the room.

Mary pulls her self up hurt, and looks at Gabby on the floor hurt. "I knew he shouldn't have let us guard it...or perhaps he wanted us to die?" asks Mary. Phoebe kicks open the large doors and watches as Mandark throws down an axe towards Piper's neck. "No!" yells Phoebe throwing her sword at the axe. The sword connects with the axe, pushing it out the way and the two fall to the ground with a clash. "Damn it!" yells Mandark angrily. With the distraction, Piper elbows Mandark in the stomach. Clutching it in pain, Phoebe levitates up and kicks Mandark in the chin hard, as he falls backwards.

Phoebe quickly picks up Piper and the two look into each others eyes for a short moment of time, with so much emotion. "I'm so sorry" apologises Phoebe and Piper smiles, "It's alright...I love you" she smiles. "No!" yells Mandark, when Paige shows up and smiles at Piper. The three girls quickly hold hands, while Paige still holds the contract with her spare hand. "The power of three will set this free, the power of three will set us free" chant the sisters, concentrating on the contract.

It floats into the air as the sisters continue to chant, "No stop!" pleads Mandark. Wind picks up and swirls around the sisters, as the contract starts to wobble. Out of control, it bursts into flames and the sister's shield them selves. "Oh god no!" he shouts. Little white lights then whiz around and go into Piper and down the hallway to other witches. Piper breaths a sigh of relief and smiles, as Mandark pushes past the girls making them fall to the ground and quickly runs down the hallway. The girls slowly get up and look at one another, "I've missed you so much" cries Piper and the three girls quickly hold onto one another and hug.

"I think it's time we end this once and for all" says Piper and the three girls nod their heads. They walk down the hallway until reaching the room with Gabby and Mary. Piper approaches them angered as they know what is to come; "Remember me?" asks Piper and the girls close their eyes. Piper raises her hands and the two girls burst into flames screaming. Piper smiles before turning around to see Leo in front of her; "Leo!" she shouts overjoyed and jumps into his arms. "I've missed you so much" cries Piper, and Leo gives her a big hug, letting her know he feels the same.

"Mandark has been captured...We decided to let you finish him off" says Leo to Piper, and Piper smiles. The foursome walk out and face Mandark, as he is held up by some witches. "I'll be back!" shouts Mandark. "The hell you will!" shouts Piper raising her hands in the air and finally blowing up Mandark. The audience start to panic and clear out, but Piper quickly blows up where they are sitting, as the rocks smash and fall to the ground. Bringing them with it, fire is set around the coliseum as millions of mangles burst into flames.

"The inside is getting dealt with too" smiles Leo. Inside is indeed, as loads of witches are burning and destroying everything they can. "Ready to return home?" asks Leo and Piper happily nods her head. The four hold hands and orb away for the witches to destroy the witch's prison.

**_March 25th 2004. Day 5_**

Paige is sat in the sitting room couch with Phoebe, as Wyatt and Chris are running around playing tag. Leo walks up to them and hands them both a cup of tea, until Piper comes skipping in happily. "I got my job back!" yells Piper cheerfully. "Really?" asks Paige happy, "Yea I told them about the fake inspector and they gave me back my job" smiles Piper. "Oh yay!" yells Phoebe jumping up and giving her sister a hug. "Qwad has also now been destroyed" says Leo, "What...How?" asks Paige. A meteor hit it and wiped out the whole place. "Very good" smiles Paige getting up.

"Hey I'm sorry about Richard" says Piper to her sister, "I know but he's in a better place now" says Paige near tears. "I'm just happy your back" smiles Paige and Piper nods her head. "Me to" she says, as Chris and Wyatt come running in and hug their mother. "You missed me didn't you?" laughs Piper, as Sheila and Darryl walk into the manor with their son. Wyatt and Chris quickly join him, "Tag!" shouts Wyatt running around from their son. They start to chase as Sheila and Darryl walk up to the group.

"Good to see you back Piper" smiles Sheila; "It's great to be back" laughs Piper. "Thanks for everything that you've done...both of you" thanks Piper and they smile at her. "Any time" smiles Sheila. "How about we go celebrate?" asks Paige and everyone smiles. "Now that we can do" says Piper, linking arms with Phoebe and Paige. Leo walks behind Piper and cuddles her from behind, as Darryl and Sheila walk close behind. "Wyatt, Chris, Jr, come on we're going out!" shouts Piper. The kids come running in, as everyone holds on. "Elder land here we come" smiles Leo orbing away with everyone.

**The End...**

**That's it folks the end!!!!! :'( I loved writing this chapter, and the whole story. Thank you everyone for reading this. You're all great! Take care, and look out for my new upcoming story 'A mother's wish' It's a non supernatual Charmed story. So thanks one more time, and please give me some nice BIG reviews :p lol**


End file.
